Fire Emblem Gx:: Valentine
by Epic Networks
Summary: **COMPLETE** A Fire Emblem Gx sidequest where a witch created by Sonia falls for Galen, and Galen falls for every girl he sees including L'Arachel and Tana. Eliwood and Hector reunites with Ninian and Farina, and Mist and Mia play matchmakers.
1. Preview:: FABULA AMORE

**Ownership of the Fire Emblem series goes to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

**Fire Emblem Gx - Valentine **is a sidequest tale about love and luck, and it's one of the spinoffs to the fanfic **Fire Emblem Gx **besides **FEGx - Winter Dragon and Christmastime.**

**About Fire Emblem Gx - **The fanfic **Fire Emblem Gx **is a FE crossover from FE6 to the latest FE title, chronicling the lives of modern-day teenagers playing the Fire Emblem Games in the form of cards, and one of them named Galen Sage, who happens to be a new crowned champion to the game, ends up in the Fire Emblem World on a mission to stop a war. OCs are invited in this particular fanfic.

This story happens only in the Fire Emblem world, and is structured in different story format. So each chapter will follow a different plot. To keep track, check out these plots listed below titled by their latin name for Tale of Love: _Fabula Amore_.

**· ****FABULA AMORE 1 -** **Sonia creates a love goddess **in an attempt **to steal Galen's heart **and be betrothed to her. But her plan backfires when **the goddess start falling for Galen**; and **Galen start falling for every girl he sees**, causing a war between Tana and L'Arachel.

**· ****FABULA AMORE 2 -** **Hector and Eliwood **plan a **reunion date with Ninian and Farina**. But they must undergo a **complete Extreme Makeover **set up **by Merric**. But at the same time, **Elincia **is developing a **crush on Hector**, and **Mia and Mist **are joining force together in **getting them together **on a romantic date, but **Ike **is determined **to stop this madness**.

**· FABULA AMORE 3 -**** Shinon **plans **to ruin Gatrie and Lyre's date night, **because of his **deep hatred on the Laguz**, and he would rather **see Gatrie get hurt **(physically) just to prove his point and also to teach him a **lesson about love.**

**FINALE FABULA AMORE –**

It's **a Pre-wedding catastrophe **when **L'Arachel, Tana, Sonia, and Valentine get engaged by the same guy**, and they all booked their **wedding day on the same day**.

* * *

**~FIRE EMBLEM Gx~  
Valentine**

_"Love is a competition. Deal with it." _

* * *

* * *


	2. Ch1:: Galen and Vixen

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 1  
**

_:: Galen and Vixen ::

* * *

_

_Ahh, the smell of love. Such sense must have been the one that had settled down the tension between the countries and let them appreciate the most valuable feeling in life. It was like taking a break from fighting._

…_but feelings such as these can turn manipulative as another work of evil was at hand at this period of love._

xXx

"Okay! It's cool now! Y'all can cross!"

**Galen (Fire Emblem Gx/Fire Emblem Vs.)** shouted out to a couple of paranoid children who were on the other side of a rope bridge. Galen Sage was a modern-day young man from the city of Metropolis with an upbeat, high-spirited, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality.

Galen was not just the type of guy who thinks he's too cool enough to be popular, and was always hot (No, seriously he **is** hot, judging by that chiseled chest and abs he exposed when he was repairing the bridge, and that devious smile that was always appealing), he also cared too much about himself, his beauty, and his goal to be the best Fire Emblem player in his city. That selfishness led him to neglect at most the important things to do and the simplest things to appreciate in life.

But after being sent to the Fire Emblem universe by an eccentric game master, his life changed forever and he became less and less selfish. But he still carried that headstrong will, even more to say that he will do _anything _for someone than he would usually do for himself. Which explains the bridge building.

He stood on the frail rope bridge he just finished building. The bridge spanned across a massive raging river at a heart-stopping 150 feet drop. He was facing a bunch of needy, heart-trembling orphans, who couldn't take their eyes off the death below them.

"Aw, come on guys!" he said, "It's not that bad. It's strong! Like me! Hey, check this!"

Galen jumped on the bridge countless times, startling the kids.

"Uncle Galen, please! Stop!" screamed **Lugh (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)**, one of the orphans. He was a green-haired boy with a talent for Anima magic, "you're gonna break it!"

His brother **Ray** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals) **rolled his eyes, "Would you stop being such a scaredy cat, Lugh? It ain't gonna break. Uncle Galen can do anything!"

Galen nodded in agreement. Lugh gulped, "Okay… all right."

"Hey! Let's go thank him!" **Nico (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, one of the children said, and all of the children, except Lugh and Ray who were a year or two older than them, all rushed toward Galen to hug him tight.

"THANK YOU SIR!" they squealed in unison.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! No squashing, people! Small hugs, man! Small hugs!" Galen couldn't help but to laugh.

After the children crossed the bridge safely and waved goodbye to Galen, it was time for him to go. He slipped on back his t-shirt and reached for his light-blue suede shirt to go on top when…

"GALEN!"

"AAHH!" He jumped, feeling arms wrapped around his neck, and got pulled into a tight hug. Galen knew who it was, not fighting back, but not liking the hug either.

"L'Arachel!" he grinned uncomfortably, "What are you--?"

He pulled **L'Arachel** **(Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones)** off him before facing her, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me honey bun?" L'Arachel beamed. She was ravishing in her white jester-like outfit with olive-green edges and a translucent cape, with a miniskirt and knee-reaching boots to match them all. "I was in the neighborhood when I saw you helping out those children." she then blinked emotionally, "Aww… how sweet of you to spend hours on a bridge just for their sakes. You should get a medal."

Galen freakishly stared back at her. Somehow she read his mind, "Yeahh! I should."

Galen slipped his shirt back on, "So how's Rausten? Not like I would wanna know or anything…" he nervously laughed, fully aware that L'Arachel would start up a conversation whenever he was trying to be nice. :(

L'Arachel beamed again, "Okay, so here it goes!"

Galen groaned as he walked away. He didn't wanna hear another story. But that didn't stop L'Arachel, who was following. She spoke about so many things as they were heading deep into a forest. From current events, gossip news, allergies, even things they wanna do before they die. L'Arachel's answer being to get married to a hot guy like Galen, and Galen's answer being to get away from L'Arachel ASAP.

Halfway there, Galen and L'Arachel noticed a young woman running and looking back as if she was running for her life. Galen and d L'Arachel saw a gang of bandits, carrying axes and chasing her!

"Hey, that woman's in trouble!" Galen said.

"My goodness! Should we stop them? I think we should st—!"

L'Arachel stopped mid-sentence, upon noticing Galen was already gone. She pouted, "Sure. Go defend the name of Justice without me."

The young woman, she had red hair and highlight, looked revealing in a silk red foot-length robe, covering most of her left leg (think of her like a redhead Sonia, except younger). She looked provocatively attractive, but she was in distress. She reached a large rock in front of her and looked back with her stern-looking blue eyes to see the bandits ganging up on her. She was trapped.

"So, Cinderella?" one of the bandits grinned, "Where's your ride?"

"It ain't here ain't it? Neither is your prince charming." the other bandit grinned.

"Can we _be _your prince charming?" another bandit asked, "We promise to be gentle."

The woman squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself. She suddenly heard a thump. She flung her eyes open to see Galen had knocked out one of the bandits with a rock. The bandits turned their attention to him.

"Can't you _gentlemen _think of another way to impress a lady?" he said tauntingly.

"Hey pal! This ain't your biz! So back off!" the leader of the bandits shouted before he wildly swung his axe toward Galen in an horizontal swipe. Galen moved backward; dodging the axe swing, but then quickly lost his balance and fell on the ground. The bandits ganged up on him, seizing the chance to attack. One bandit raised his axe and descended it toward Galen. Galen moved out of the way moments before the axe struck the ground.

"Miss me!" Galen smiled at the bandit before landing a double kick on the bandit's stomach just before he jumped back to his feet.

Another bandit dashed at Galen from behind but Galen landed an elbow on his face. Another bandit charged from up front and he landed a thrust kick on his stomach. Then from out of nowhere two bandits tackled him to a tree, restraining him. He grabbed their heads and clunked them together, knocking them out cold.

**Dozla** **and Rennac** **(Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones) **found L'Arachel watching the brawl happening.

"Hey, what's with the fight?" Rennac asked L'Arachel.

"Galen is fighting these bandits! And my gosh! Look at him go!" L'Arachel said, watching the battle in awe.

"Yeah, look at him." Dozla was in awe.

The red-haired woman was also watching the battle enfolding in front of her, "_So valiant_…" she uttered.

Galen watched a Hand Axe flying toward him. He jumped over the axe. The axe hooked itself on the tree trunk. Galen landed on the axe's handle, balancing himself on it like a gymnast. He looked up to see another Hand Axe coming toward him at full-speed. He blocked the axe by grabbing it its blade with his two hands, which was an inch away to impale him in the face.

"Phew! That was close." Galen gasped, happy to still be alive.

GRAAAWL!! The bandit charged toward Galen with his Devil Axe in hand. Galen grabbed the axe by the handle, pulled the one he was standing on out of the tree and leapt into the air. The bandit and Galen swung their blades across past each other in sweeping strokes. Galen and the bandit were now across each other, backs turned.

Galen was on his knees, with no scratch! The bandit however had Hand Axes impaled on his stomach and forehead. The bandit's body turned cold as he fell on his knees and crashed to the ground. Victory!

Galen stood up, "Whoo! What a rush!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"ohh…" The redhead woman rested her back against a cold large rock, looking exhausted and weak. Galen rushed toward her to help her.

"Hey, you're okay?" he asked, "Those lousy runts. I hope they didn't hurt—!"

The woman suddenly spun Galen around and pinned him to the rock.

"Whoa, hey! What are you do—?"

The woman silenced him with a juicy soft kiss that lasted eight seconds. L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac watched with their jaws dropped.

"What the—?!" L'Arachel squealed.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Rennac cackled.

The woman pulled away and licked her lips. Galen looked dazed for a second. The woman smiled at him.

"Hi…" she said sultrily, "I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me." she slowly ran her finger down his chest, "What is your name?"

Galen shook his head back to reality, stared back at her and smiled, "You tell me, Vixen."

"Ooh!" the woman bit her lower lip, "Vixen. I like it. Just don't get your jinx up, pretty boy. The name is Valentine. And I'm no pretty flower."

"Then it shall be acknowledged." Galen said, "By the way, I'm still calling you Vixen."

**Valentine** **(OC)** let out a teasing giggle. The laughter quickly died when L'Arachel and Dozla interrupted.

"Uhh… Galen?" L'Arachel called out to the charmed young man, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Galen didn't bother to look back at L'Arachel. He was too busy being bewitched by Valentine's innocent gaze, "Aren't you supposed to leave?" he replied.

"Ha! Ha!" Valentine cracked up at his mean joke. L'Arachel's jaws dropped again.

"Ouch…" Dozla uttered.

"HOOO-HO-HO-HO!" Rennac laughed out loud.

**xXx**

AAAAAHGH!!

The scream of **Sonia** **(Fire Emblem)** echoed through a dark secluded chamber. The morph-like witch just saw that previous event happened in front of her eyes through a vivid image of an acid broth in a cauldron, and angrily slammed her hand through it, causing spills.

"I _can't _believe this!" she hissed, "I can't get _betrothed _like this!!"

"Why all this talk of getting betrothed?" A female voice caught her attention. Sonia faced **Limstella** **(Fire Emblem)** approaching.

"You know full well that Galen cannot be your soul mate." Limstella informed her, "He's a Baron Dragon. He's destined to defeat evil. You, my Lady, are made to harness evil. It's a 'lose-lose' situation."

"Ohh, potato, potata, blah blah blah…" Sonia hissed, "I don't give a splat about this whole good-and-evil nature rule! I'm getting my man, and that witch isn't gonna get him!"

"That witch, is what you created." Limstella reminded her, "Out of Galen's hair."

"And that witch, is what I will destroy." Sonia sounded menacing.


	3. Ch2:: Love

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 2  
**

_:: Love ::

* * *

_

**-Castle Crimea-**

**Elincia (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **was staring at a picture of **Hector** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals) **she held at her bedchamber's studies. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Earlier she was trying to scribble up a poem, which is one of her guilty pleasures whenever she had nothing better to do. But recently she's been having writer's block whenever she was staring at that picture.

Elincia was a fast friend of Hector and **Eliwood** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)**. In fact, she was the one who introduced them to the valiant mercenary and leader **Ike** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, of the Greil's Mercenaries, and the last one to have helped them in the war against the Dark Wizard before Galen arrived to the world. But recently she's been having these feelings. These strange feelings that cause her to quiver, stutter, or lose her words whenever she was around Hector, or whenever Hector was around her.

She suddenly heard the door swinging open. She quickly slammed the picture down on the table and turned to face whoever entered her private room. She sighed at the person's presence.

"Oh, Lucia." she said, "What are you doing, scaring me like that?"

**Lucia** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **didn't say a word. She only stared at her. After five seconds, Elincia snapped, "And what's with the staring? You're making me nervous!"

Lucia shook her head, a smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Elincia hissed.

"Your Majesty, I hate to implore, but you need to speak to him and tell him how you really feel!" Lucia told her.

"What are you talking about?" Elincia tried to sound like she didn't have any problem.

"I'm talking about Marquess Ostia." Lucia replied, "Who else?"

Elincia burst out laughing out loud, she then turned serious, "If you think I am in love with Marquess Ostia, you're dead wrong."

"Really? Because the way you slammed his picture down on the table does imply it." Lucia counteracted.

Elincia sighed. Lucia knew what that sigh meant since knowing the queen. She would always give up her lies and admit it whenever she breathed that sigh.

"You're right Lucia." Elincia turned back to her table and picked up the picture, "I can't snub it off. I never felt love like this before." She said, staring dreamily at Hector's picture before laying it close to her chest.

"Then it's no doubt true love!" Lucia sounded rejoiced, "Then you know what you should do! You should go out there and get your man before someone else does!"

Elincia stood up, looking fully determined, "I will get it! The next time I see Hector, I will tell him. I will reveal to him my true feelings for him! No fear! No doubt!"

A knock was heard at a door. Lucia went to open it, and to their surprises, it was Hector. Hector made his haircut similar to when he was young, but he still sported that beard, except it looked like it was combed and refreshed also. Hector seemed to be prepared for a special occasion.

"Excuse me, Queen Elincia?" he faced the queen, whose face ashen in a mixture of shock and fear at his presence. Her tongue got tied up and her throat dehydrated.

"H… Hi… Hiiii yaaaaaa! Gasp! Gasp!" Elincia sounded like she couldn't breathe.

Hector faced Lucia questionably. Lucia simply smiled and shrugged, "She's just being Elincia." she said.

"Oh. Okay." Hector said, "Anyway, my Queen. It seems that Eliwood and I have a huge problem."

Elincia muted. Lucia faced Hector again, "I'll speak for her."

Hector now faced Lucia, "Okay. So…" Hector cleared his throat, "We are expecting visitors. You've heard of Ninian, right?"

"Ninian, yes! The Beorc of Spirits!" Lucia nicknamed her, "Lord Eliwood was very fond of her. I heard she resides with the Herons at Serenes Forest in the Legion of Beasts, right?"

"Yes, yes." Hector said quickly, "She's Eliwood's true love, blah blah blah. But that's not the reason why I'm panicking. I'm panicking because I think… I'm falling in love."

Elincia's face glowed in response. Lucia grinned, "Really? To whom?"

Hector turned to face Elincia then turned to face Lucia. He kept paying attention to both girls at a fast-pace before blurting out to Lucia, "Well, don't get all up in my biz!" Hector exclaimed, "I can't tell you that right now when y'all in the room!! Gosh!!"

An urgently sweaty Hector suddenly left the room and slammed the door behind.

Lucia turned to Elincia looking confused, "Then why did he ask?"

Elincia beamed, "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, his armpits! They turned gross and sweaty all of the sudden." Lucia sounded disgusted.

Elincia shook her head, "No not that. He was nervous like me too. And he couldn't proclaim his love because I was here. You know what that means? He loves me!"

Elincia and Lucia weren't aware of this, but they were being watched from out in the balcony by two gals: **Mia and Mist** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**. The girls looked jaw-dropped.

"The Queen likes the General!" Mist giggled with Mia at their discovery.

"And the General likes the Queen!" Mia giggled with Mist as well, "The Queen is lucky."

"I know." Mist said, "Just when she thought General Ostia didn't share with her the same feeling she was feeling, here he comes in her room, all wet and edgy."

Little did the girls knew, Hector was now at Crimea Castle Gardens where he rejoined **Eliwood** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)**. Eliwood still appeared wrinkly and old, but he tried to act as if he was young again, which explain the excessive scent of body perfume that was so all over him; even a bird from another country could smell it.

He smiled at his friend, "So?"

Hector glowered at Eliwood, "So what?" he said spitefully.

"You told them about your undying love for Farina? And how she's coming to visit you? Y'know, she could be in your arms again."

"But not this time." Hector sighed in defeat, and suddenly he broke into the musical song _If Ever You're In My Arms Again_ by Peabo Bryson. Eliwood freaked out at first, but then he realized Hector was singing at **Farina** **(Fire Emblem)**, who by the way appeared to him in a spiritual form.

Eliwood then joined in the song at the second part, visualizing **Ninian** **(Fire Emblem)** besides him and singing directly to her.

Both lords remembered the good times they have spent with their lovers Ninian and Farina. How can those beautiful and timeless days have passed by so fast? And how did they ended up losing them because they went their separate ways? Now that the girls were coming back, they vowed not to let them go. But how?

Their musical number ended and the two lords stared at each other, holding arms. Their imaginary lovers were gone from their eyes. They quickly let go off each other, and acted like nothing happened. But then they let out defeated sighs.

"We're losers, Hector." Eliwood said.

"I know." Hector said, "Look at us! We'll never get our girls back this way."

"Girls don't like old anyway." Eliwood said, "Even if they are old."

"I could help you two out!"

Eliwood and Hector heard a voice behind them. They turned to face **Merric** **(Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)**, who smiled at them.

"What are you talking about, you can help us out?" Hector asked curiously.

"I'm a mage." Merric responded, "I perform in lots of experiences to discover new things. And besides, I was reading a study about how two-thousand years ago some old wizard conducted a youth potion that did miracles to thousands of people in a city in just one day!"

"But he was bold enough to have created a reverse effect." Eliwood sounded hopeless at this piece of history as he had read from his studies when he wasn't yet a Marquess.

"But this is a new generation!" Merric tried to boost up their hopes, "No one in this world would remember that a youth potion would turn a human into a troll!"

"Now that's nasty." Hector said, "no thank you! I rather keep my beard."

Hector and Eliwood were starting to leave but Merric ran in front of them, stopping their advances, "Please Your Marquesses! Give me a chance to rejuvenate your dreams!" Merric clasped his hands in pleading manner.

Hector and Eliwood looked at each other, unsure of this risky decision.

Meanwhile, Mia who was with Mist, suddenly looked like she just got an idea. She faced her friend, "You know what?"

Mist turned attentively to her.

"Maybe a romantic candlelight dinner would set things in motion." Mia said.

"How can we do that?" Mist curiously asked.

"Elincia accidentally sends Hector an invite. Hector accidentally accepts it…"

"Or," Mist interrupted, "We hosts a fake ball that is mandatory to all royals, send it to Hector only, forcing him to go."

"Brilliant!" Mia exclaimed, "We'll set this up tonight! But first, we got a problem."

"What's that?"

"How do we get down from here without getting busted?" Mia said, looking down at the 30 feet drop from the balcony into the garden. Mist smiled before pulling out a Warp Staff, "No worries. I got it covered."

The girls warped out of the way, failing to realize that **Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **was watching them, and heard everything they said from down the gardens right below the balcony. "The Queen in love with the General?" Ike frowned, "Blasphemy!"


	4. Ch3:: Not Ev'rybody's Feelin' It

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 3  
**

_:: Not Ev'rybody's Feelin' It ::

* * *

_

**Gatrie** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **was at the dining room table plucking petals off a wild rose and sighing dreamily like he took some medicinal herbs that was starting to kick in. Ike barged in the Mercenaries' Fort, looking fidgety and ready to whine at any second, but Gatrie didn't pay attention.

"Hey, Ike! Check this out!" Gatrie waved his rose around, "I'm in love."

"That's nice, dear." Ike mumbled, placing a wet piece of cloth over his forehead before sitting down.

"Dear?" Gatrie turned alarmed, "Whoa, man! Is something wrong?"

Ike slammed down the wet cloth before eyeballing Gatrie, "Yes, something's wrong! What did you think? That ev'rything's all sugary dovey?"

Gatrie hesitated, "Uhh… yeah?"

"Mist and Mia are plotting to get Elincia and Hector together!" Ike explained, "TOGETHER!"

"Heyy! Matchmaking!" Gatrie said, "That's pretty cool."

"That's not cool!" Ike snapped, "Don't encourage them! Don't those two hens know the secret crush I've been developing for Elincia? She can't court with Hector!"

Gatrie's jaws dropped, "You're secretly crushing on Elincia?"

"Wait, I thought I told you all that!" Ike said.

"Actually, Titania wanted to tell us all that." Gatrie revealed, "You were in self-denial!"

" 'kay. You know what? That's not the point." Ike said, "The point is that those two cannot meddle in their affairs! I don't want the Queen getting hurt, especially in relationships!"

**Shinon** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **who just walked in had overheard Ike and agreed, "That makes two of us." He said, "in the case of Gatrie here, he's crushing on a Laguz. A LAGUZ! That's like… marrying a demon!" he then faced Gatrie, "Hey! I want what's best for you, lovey-dovey boy." He said, "So unless you're looking to get your heart broken, or worse, your face, may I suggest you split with her before it even get started!"

Gatrie shook his head, "Shinon, I'm sorry!" he said with determination, "But that's what my heart wants! My heart wants Lyre!"

"You love Lyre?" Ike looked surprised, "Now when Shinon mentioned you wanting to court with a laguz, I was expecting someone with more elegance and full of grace like Leanne, but never a rugged rough face-ripper like Lyre, who so happens to have an arrogant face-tearing sister like Lethe."

"See?" Shinon told Gatrie, "Face ripper! Face tearing! Do the math, man! DO THE MATH!"

"Okay, y'know what guys!" Gatrie interrupted, "I appreciate the 'anti-support' right now, but I've made up my mind! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

With these words Gatrie took off. Ike sighed in defeat, "I guess he _did_ make up his mind." Ike then faced Shinon, "Now Shinon. I know we had our differences… but what about my Elincia problems?"

Shinon briefly watched Gatrie leave before facing Ike with a dark solemn look, "One word." He sounded conniving, "sabotage."

Ike cocked his head on one side, "Sabo what now?"

"Sabotage." Shinon repeated, "Find something that makes both Elincia and Hector tick. Do some researches on the best saboteur plan, and set them in motion. On the day they meet…"

Shinon slammed a fist on his palm and let out a roaring shout, "BAM!"

Ike jumped.

"…you infect them with it. _Infect. _It's not a remedy they need. It's an infection. Example: Gatrie thinks Lyre won't break his heart or more, right? But with a dose of _sabotagerie_" he sounded French just now, "Gatrie will understand his pain. And oh, how painful would that pain be? It'll be like, you guessed it, an infection! And y'all know we can't get rid of an infection this easily, can you?"

"Actually you can get rid of it. It's a virus you can't get rid of easily." Ike corrected.

Shinon stood silence for a minute. He then looked away from Ike, shaking his head as if Ike said something utterly wrong. He then glowered at him, "This is why I hate you, getting all smart up on my face. Boy thinks he got it going on, got it them all down the streets…" his angry streak of words turned to random mumblings.

"But, wait!" Ike interrupted him before his mumblings got worse, "About Gatrie? You're not gonna hurt him are you?"

Shinon smiled, "Not indirectly. But yeah, he's gonna get hurt." Shinon then let out an evil cackle.

**

* * *

**

**FABULA AMORE 1**

_ :: Not Evr'ybody's Feelin' It :: _

**_

* * *

_**

L'Arachel was anxiously waiting for someone at a nearby rock. She turned to see **Tana** **(Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones) **running toward her and gasping for breath.

"You're late!" L'Arachel hissed.

"I know…" Tana gasped, "I am sooo sorry. It's just that—!"

"Where is it?"

Tana pulled a large book out of her book bag and handed it over to L'Arachel. It says on the cover 'Book of Spells and Enchantment'. L'Arachel grabbed it and started flipping through its pages.

"Just out of curiosity," Tana asked, "what are you planning to do?"

"I just wanna see something, okay?" L'Arachel sounded pissed, "My future husband has rescued this _witch_ from a sack of bandits earlier and he's not paying _any_ attention to me _anymore_!"

Tana cocked her head on one side, "What future husband?"

"Does it matter?" L'Arachel mumbled.

"Wow!" Tana said, "For someone who's in love, you've turned nasty! But who cares about that? Guess who's major crushing? Me!"

L'Arachel rolled her eyes, "Go figure."

She stopped flipping the pages and looked away from the book to see something in the forest. Tana looked too.

They saw Galen and Valentine, groveling (mostly Galen) and flirting (mostly Valentine) at each other.

"Aw come on baby! Just this once!" Galen exclaimed.

"No." Valentine said, shaking her head teasingly.

"COME ON!" he cried, "You're killing me here! I'm _dyin'_!"

Valentine looked up to Galen "And how are you dying, exactly?"

"Fast!" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay. I'll do it." She surrendered after a long pause, "Just one kiss."

Galen nodded desperately. Valentine leaned toward him, making the first move. Galen leaned back. Both lips were inches away from connecting, but Valentine pulled away.

"Sorry." She said, "That was just a little preview."

"Aw, girl… come on! I—!"

Galen stopped talking at the sight of L'Arachel and Tana. As the two girls were approaching the duo, his eyes were visioning them strutting like hot supermodels in revealing clothing, in a slow-motion effect with a sultry music playing in the background and wind blowing on them.

A finger snapped in front of Galen, bringing him back to reality, "HEY!"

Galen saw it was Valentine. She looked highly suspicious, "What are you staring at?"

"Oh! Uh…"

"He was staring at me!" said L'Arachel, approaching to Valentine's face.

Tana turned to face Galen and smiled, blinking seductively and acting all innocent, "Hi, Galen."

"Uhh…" he muttered.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Valentine said.

"We're your worst nightmare!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing." Valentine replied, "For a couple of worst nightmares, I've seen worst. Seriously, what's with the getup? You look like goth girl lost her scare."

L'Arachel's jaws dropped. She never ever had someone insulted her clothing before, and these clothing are like her babies, "what's that supposed to mean, you fu—?"

"Fine!" Galen exclaimed, catching the girls' attention, "Fine, fine, _FINE_!" He grabbed L'Arachel's hands, "Fine is what you are, pretty girl."

L'Arachel quickly sank into his charm. She has completely forgotten Valentine, "Tee-hee! Is what cha sayin' is true? Oh, stop." She threw her hand in dismissal.

Tana's jaws dropped. She placed her hands on her hips jealously. Galen noticed Tana and immediately let go of L'Arachel's hands to grab hers, "And you are my favorite of all fines." He said flirtatiously, "Look at you girl! You lookin' like model on _ice! Ow!_"

"Tee-hee." Tana blushed and flipped her hands in dismissal, "Oh stop."

L'Arachel and Valentine's jaws dropped.

"What is this?" Valentine confronted a dazed Galen, "I was made to charm you into marrying you, not studding around with those hissies! Let's go!"

Valentine took off, pulling Galen by the colon and dragging him away from the girls, as he was gesturing to them to call him. The two girls waved back at him, before facing each other with shocked look on their faces.

"You like the same guy?!" they screamed together, "YOU LIKE GALEN?!!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." L'Arachel said, "Cuz I saw him first and he's mine."

"What's that supposed to mean you saw him first? Maybe I saw him first! No way, scratch the maybe… _I _SAW HIM FIRST!"

"Maybe you did, but he probably didn't notice you, cuz you're so full of ugly!"

"At least I won a beauty pageant!"

"Not surprisingly. They only voted you 'cuz of your butt size!"

"GAASP!!"

"GAASP!!"

The two girls went their separate ways. But then they came back, going the other direction.

"I'm going this way!" Tana exclaimed.

"I'm going that-a way!" L'Arachel exclaimed provocatively.

"Scoff!"


	5. Ch4:: Eros Spell

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 2  
**

_:: Eros Spell ::

* * *

_

"Muehehehe" Merric was laughing like an evil genius as he was huddled besides a boiling cauldron and stirring slowly, with Eliwood and Hector watching the brew closely.

"As soon as this potion becomes thick as eggnog," he sounded evil, "I'll be a fortune to all Lycia. Gash, I love being a mage." He then looked up in thought, "Although being a shaman could've been better."

"A fortune?" Hector raised an eyebrow, "We're asking you to turn us back into young men again, not save the world."

"What? Can't I dream?" Merric said, before he took out a Fire tome and read the spell.

"ERIF GNIRBA HITROF RUOYI TI!!! Fire! Bring your might!!!"

Merric's hands blazed fire on cue. He got startled and tossed the tome in the air, and the fire in his hands flew out, spreading everywhere. The amount of the spell landed on the boiling potion, but the entire chamber caught fire.

"FIRE!!! FIRE!!! HE-E-E-LP!!!"

Eliwood and Hector looked around, searching for something to put out the fire. Eliwood spotted an emergency water shooter (it's similar to an extinguisher, except it shoots power water) encased on a glass frame at a wall. He shattered the glass, grabbed the water shooter and put off the fire in the chamber.

The cauldron suddenly exploded, spreading eggnog-goo style everywhere, shutting down the rest of the fire Eliwood couldn't attain, and spilling right on the trio.

Hector glared at Merric.

"Oops." Merric grinned.

"You're a disgrace of all Lycia, you know that right?" Hector said.

Merric hesitantly raised his arms in a shrug, "Sorry?"

Hector and Eliwood noticed the stain on them. Assumingly they felt the potion worked but didn't see each other to take notice. They spotted a mirror and ran to see their reflection.

They were still old… but weirdly different.

Eliwood looked more like Athos, except his hair and beard were crimson red, and Hector looked more like Hitler with the square-shaped mustache, plus a goatee.

Eliwood stifled, "Pssh! That's not it."

"Whatchu laughin' at?" Hector scolded at his friend.

"You look funny." Eliwood couldn't stop giggling. Merric stifled along.

Merric took a spoonful of the potion and sniffed it. It had that delightful scent of eggnog, "Maybe you guys were supposed to eat it." Merric pondered.

"You think?" Hector whiffed the potion's smell on him also, "I smell like Eggnog-flavored cologne."

"What is that stuff?" Eliwood wondered.

"It's a Rejuvenator, I'd like to call it." Merric said, "Based on my researches before I brewed it, it's supposed to make you old people look 30 years younger again."

"That better be true, cuz I don't wanna look like a creepy weird guy who enjoys torturing people for a living." Hector whined at his appearance.

"Let's have a taste." Eliwood proposed and Merric poured in two glasses of the brew before handing them to the two lords.

"But before you drink it, bear in mind; I'm just a rookie mage. So, this might affect you positively, negatively or will not do any trick if you do drink—!"

Hector threw his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let me have a taste."

Hector drank the entire potion before Eliwood. Eliwood hesitated before drinking his entire potion. The two lords waited patiently.

"…Well?" Merric asked.

The two lords went over to the mirror and—!

…

…nothing.

Eliwood shrugged, "Nothing."

"With the fact that this taste horrid, this is just like a regular drink." Hector reviewed.

"I—!" Eliwood's breath suddenly got blocked. It was like he was choking. Hector turned to his attention.

"c—ca—can't b-b—brea—breat—gasp—gasp—!"

"Eliwood? Eliwood are you o—?" Hector got cut off when he let out a sharp wheeze. He tried to speak, but the wheezing kept shooting out, "Hooo! Gasp—!"

Merric looked panic. "Milords! You're scaring me!"

"Gasp… gasp… call… f… for…" Eliwood tried to speak.

"Milords!"

Eliwood and Hector let out a wheezing scream of agony as their bodies suddenly glowed green and shiny as menthol. Their bodies fell on the ground, prompting Merric to run to them.

"Milords! Are you okay?" he asked.

Eliwood and Hector slowly got up, feeling discomfort in their every bone. Merric's jaws dropped at their sight.

"Oh… my… gosh."

Eliwood and Hector looked at each other and their eyes stretched out high. They slowly turned to the mirror, and their jaws too, dropped.

"Oh… my… gosh." They said together.

* * *

"Wooooooow!" **Roy** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)** breathed.

He and his girlfriend **Lilina** **(Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals) **couldn't take their eyes off Hector and Eliwood. The two lords had that confused expression on their faces when their kids noticed them, like nothing big happened.

"L—Lord………Hector?" Roy breathed.

"Dad?" Lilina's jaws fell.

"Why are you two blinking at us like that?" **Hector** **(Fire Emblem) **nonchalantly asked.

Lilina and Roy just froze.

"Is it my armor?" Hector asked.

They shook their heads.

"Is it our sword? Our axe?" **Eliwood (Fire Emblem) **pulled out his sword and Hector pulled out his axe.

The kids shook their heads again.

Hector then haughtily said, "Or is it my dazzling young face?"

"YEA!" Both Roy and Lilina replied in glee. Eliwood turned to stare at Hector, "Hey, _I_ have a dazzling young face too!"

"Father, what happened?" Lilina asked, "You look as young as before you became a Marquess."

"It's a long story." He waved his hand in dismissal, "I don't wanna bored you guys with my story."

Merric who overheard Hector answered, "They drank a Rejuvenating potion."

Roy grinned, "Really?"

Hector coldly glared at Merric, "Do you have to reveal everything?" he snapped.

"So, if we drink that potion," Roy asked, "We can become young too?"

"Actually, you could turn back into babies." Eliwood answered.

"Possibly embryos." Hector added.

Roy and Lilina looked freaked out.

"Guys! GUYS!" the voice of **Caeda** **(Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) **alerted Lilina and Roy. The gang turned to face her.

"You won't believe what happened to me at the town square. I saw Galen with this girl, and all of the sudden, he was all over me." Caeda exclaimed.

Caeda and the gang didn't notice, but Tana and L'Arachel came to the scene as well, and heard her.

"WHHAAAT?!" L'Arachel screamed.

"He came onto _you_?" Tana barked.

Caeda nodded, "Just now." She said, "and that's not it, he came across Leanne and sung her a song! A LOVE SONG!"

Roy shook his head, "That Galen is full of surprises."

"That's no surprises. That's Valentine!" Tana exclaimed.

"Who?" Lilina asked.

"Valentine!" Tana repeated, "I'm sure it's that witch's doing. She's after my future husband!"

"Hey! He's _my_ future husband." L'Arachel pointed the finger at herself.

"We don't wanna meddle in your lovey-dovey-spring-is-love affair," Hector caught the girls' attention, "But if you want Galen to notice you, stop making up lies."

"We're not making up lies!" L'Arachel exclaimed, "We're—!"

Eliwood then faced Hector, "We gotta go, Hector."

"Where're you rushing off to?" Lilina asked the marquesses, "It looks like you're ready to date again…"

"Yep." Hector said proudly, "We've just reunited with the love of our lives. So we're all going out for dinner."

Hector and Eliwood started for the exit, prancing off in a frothy mood. Little did they know, Mist and Mia have been watching the two lords.

"Love of our lives…" Mist sighed amorously as she left her hiding place to join Lilina, Caeda, L'Arachel, Tana, and Roy at the castle's halls, "Could love be any sweeter?"

"I can't believe you two are spying on the queen and general." Merric said to Mist and Mia.

"Hey, we didn't commit any crime like matchmaking if that's what you're ask—!" Mia received a hard elbow blow on her chest from Mist.

"We're doing the right thing, Merric. We're bringing two happy couples together." Mist said before frowning, "Unlike some mage whose idea of bringing two-on-two together could cause Chaotic Chemistry, like you did to Eliwood and Hector."

"It was an accident!" Merric exclaimed.

"Huh-Uh. Yeah. Sure."

"Wait, so what's the talk with Galen?" Roy asked, "He's in love with somebody or what?"

**

* * *

**

** FABULA AMORE 1**

_:: Eros Spell ::_

**_

* * *

_**

The gang has reached the forest where Valentine and Galen were staying. But the couple was missing.

"They're not here." L'Arachel said.

Tana spotted someone near the river, watching the fishes fly across it every few seconds. The gang spotted the person also and immediately recognized her as the Cat Laguz **Lyre (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, ready to catch these fishes.

"Excuse me?" Tana asked Lyre, "Hi. We're looking for someone."

"Not someone. Two people." L'Arachel corrected.

Tana scolded at L'Arachel, "Excuse me? I was trying to have a conversation here."

"Well, could _you _hurry up? We don't have all day to look for your 'someone' who's never gonna be your meant to be."

The gang gasped at that mean remark. Caeda decided to step in as Tana and L'Arachel were exchanging lethal glares and ready to kill each other, "Please ignore these girls. They have commitment issues. I don't."

The gang turned to face Caeda, surprised to hear her, "Huh?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend." She said, "His name is Galen, and he is _so _hot."

The gang just stood there, jaws dropped, and appalled by what she said, especially Tana and L'Arachel.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Caeda quickly realized what she just said, and violently shook her head enough, making an attempt at forgetting it, but enough to make her dizzy.

"You're lookin' for your boyfriend or your ex-boyfriend?" Lyre asked, not bothering to look up to the girls, as she was trying to catch the perfect fish at the proper timing, "Either way, he's not being really faithful to you."

"So he's _with_ Valentine?" Roy concluded.

"Where is he?" Tana stepped in, pushing off L'Arachel to the side, "Where is my boyfriend?"

"_Your _boyfriend? He's mine!" L'Arachel barked.

The girls started arguing, not focusing on the real problem and completely ignoring Lyre; which was totally okay for her since she was completely ignoring them in the first place. Merric approached Lyre, "Err… excuse me, nice… kitty… person…"

_That_ caught Lyre's attention, "Did you just called me kitty?" she coldly glared.

"I'm sorry!" Merric said quickly, "I was just… I… I…" he stammered; he was too freaked out that Lyre was gonna rip him into meat shreds.

Little did Lyre know that Shinon was spying on her from a distance. Using a small digital camera that belonged to Galen, he took pictures. "Being a threat to strangers…" Shinon said, snapping the pictures, "…there's a shock for Gatrie about his so-called girlfriend." He mumbled.

Back to the gang, Roy finally stepped in to boldly face Lyre, pushing asides the traumatized Merric, "Listen, Laguz. Just tell us what we need to know about Galen and that Valentine girl. You said you knew something, so spill."

Lyre looked up and pointed the gang a massive tower made of fine ivory and golden details, stretching out to the skies. "See this tower up there?" she said, "That's the Tower of Love."

"Tower of Love?" Lilina repeated, "We've never heard of it."

"Nor seen it." Merric commented.

"Exactly." Lyre said, "That tower never showed up until _she _came to the picture."

"Who's she?" Merric added.

Lyre gave him a look. Roy, Lilina, L'Arachel, Tana, and Caeda, all too gave him that same look, all waiting for the implication to sink into his dim brain.

He finally got the message, and he uttered, "Ohhh…"

"That's where your so-called Prince Charming is being held." Lyre added.

"Being held?" L'Arachel and Tana gasped.

"Wait a minute. He was captured?!" Tana exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah?" Lyre said bluntly, "What, you think he'd fall that quickly in love with that slut and built her this tower?"

"Guys!" Merric got the gang's attention, "I've just realized something! By what Lyre just said about Galen, and by the way you girls have been acting recently… it seems that magic got involved in this."

The gang looked interested, "Magic?" Roy repeated.

"What kind?" Lilina asked.

"The love kind." Merric added, "That's an Eros Love Spell he's under. When he's under that spell, he'll start falling for every girl he lays eye contact with. What's even worse is that the girls, with whom he lays eye contact on, will too get affected by the spell and will end up _falling_ for him."

"Which explains why Caeda called him _boyfriend _in the first place." Roy concluded.

"Wait, so L'Arachel and Tana got affected by it too?" Lilina pointed out.

The two girls faced Merric, waiting for his answer. And truthfully he answered, "Exactly. And I'm not surprised a bit if these girls are having a spat over the same guy who cursed them."

"HEY!" L'Arachel pointed the finger at Merric, "Don't call my husband a curse! Or I'll curse you myself."

Merric ignored L'Arachel's threat, looking up to stare at the tower, "We need to get into that Tower." He proposed.

**_

* * *

_**

"Something's on your mind?" Valentine could see uneasiness in Galen inside the ivory-made quad on top of the Tower of Love. That Tower was so high, that even the hall of gods at Mt. Olympus wouldn't beat it, and was built as Valentine's secret hideaway from Sonia and any other girls who may try to steal Galen from her.

Galen looked into Valentine's eyes, fretting, "Something's wrong."

Valentine sat up from her recliner, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I dunno…" Galen started pacing around, "I'm not feelin' it anymore. It's getting away from me. Now I feel…"

Galen suddenly stopped. He looked down to catch a glimpse of an endless drop from the quad. He shuddered before facing Valentine in horror. Valentine looked more worried.

"Oh my god." Galen said.

Valentine immediately knew what was happening and jumped off her recliner, slowly approaching Galen. Galen tried to back away from her, but knew that one misstep and he could fall off the tower.

"You're fine!" Valentine quickly reassured, "You're safe now! Nothing'll come between us!"

"You kidnapped me." Galen said.

Valentine scoffed, trying to conceal the truth, "Kidnap you? I only invited you to dinner!"

Galen pointed at her menacingly, "No, you kidnapped me! And did something to me, messing with my head! You're crazy, lady. You better get away from me."

Valentine gasped, "I'm not crazy! I'm—!" Valentine then put on her best puppy-dog, innocent impression, "I'm lonely."

Galen paused before mustering a flirtatious smile, "…and you're hot." He added before shaking off the feeling, "Wait, no! What am I sayin'?"

"You were saying that I'm hot?" Valentine approached Galen excitedly. Galen quickly moved around, away from her. Valentine pursued.

"Now that's a slip of the tongue, I swear!" Galen exclaimed.

"Oh, you can't control love, pretty boy." Valentine said.

"No, but you can _manipulate_ one!" Galen exclaimed before staring down below from one eye's corner, "Now is that gonna hurt if I jump, or is the drop only two feet below?"

"Say that you love me." Valentine continued to approach Galen and Galen continued to back away.

"I'm not in love with you! I'm obsessed with you! I mean, I'm—I…"

"You said obsessed!"

"That was a kiss. I mean slip!"

"Really?"

Galen tripped. Valentine quickly took the occasion to pin him to the ground. The two laid eyes on each other for a brief moment and Galen sighed in surrender, "Aw, who am I kiddin?!"

He grabbed Valentine and the two shared another passionate kiss. Galen's body suddenly emitted a pinkish red glow in response.

The kiss was rudely interrupted by Sonia who warped in before the couple.

"You bitch." Sonia hissed.

"Sonia!" Valentine greeted Sonia with open arms. Galen however couldn't stop staring at the witch.

"What a surprise! Please do come in… uninvited." Valentine said, "So! How's business down under?"

"How's business?" Sonia felt smoke—angry smoke—coming out of her nose as she breathed, "HOW'S BUSINESS?"

Galen gulped a chunk of saliva, but couldn't stop drooling at Sonia's sultry presence.

"I turn my back, hoping that you will give me an excellent job at getting my man, and what do you do—?" Sonia paused, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

She turned to stare at Galen from head to toe, "Whatchu looking at?"

"Oh, baby. I'm lookin' right at you till the day my eyes melt, cuz you are HOT!" He then let out a sexy groan.

Sonia stared back at Valentine, shell-shocked. Valentine smirked, "You were sayin'?"

"You did it." Sonia breathed, "I can't believe you actually did it!" she cackled, "Oh my darkness! That was great workmanship! Your work here is done now Valentine. I can take him from here."

Sonia approached Galen and grabbed him by the arm snuggly.

"Uh," Valentine grabbed him by his other arm, "I don't think so." She responded.

Sonia stopped smiling, "What?"

"Honey, you had your chance. He's mine now." Valentine said, confronting her master, "So, back off!"

Sonia's face turned red. She also took a stand, nose-to-nose with Valentine, "I created you as my perfect cupid on the job to get Galen betrothed as my husband, not as a slut who wanna get what she wants!"

"You can be my slut if you want." Galen said to Sonia honestly.

"HEY! You can only have one slut!" Valentine hissed at Galen's response, before glaring back at Sonia, "And he can only have one slut and—!"

"That is you?" Sonia cut her off.

Valentine's jaws dropped, shell-shocked. "Oooh!" Galen said aroused.

Valentine let go off Galen, stepped back and pointed at Sonia, "Begone." She said and Sonia disappeared in a puff of pink smokes.

Galen looked surprised, "What did you do?"

"I made her disappear. Got a problem with that?" Valentine scolded.

Galen simply shrugged, "It just that she was hot."


	6. Ch5:: How to Capture a Heart?

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 3  
**

_:: How to Capture a Heart? ::

* * *

_

_By Shinon's Philosophy, a way to capture heart is by keeping friends close, and enemies closer. Capture the heart by thwarting its desire. Literally._

Shinon jumped off the tree and landed on the ground to surprise **Lyre** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** from behind. The laguz pulled out her claws on the marksman.

"YOU!" she hissed.

"Whoa, catty girl. Put the claws down. I'm not here to fight." He smiled deviously.

"Why should I believe you anyway? You diss me, you diss my family…"

"Now that was in the past. I've grown all-mature now (unlike some people). I'm here for a truce."

Shinon offered Lyre a handshake. Lyre stared at Shinon's hand suspiciously, then stare back at Shinon for a brief second, then stared back at his hand.

"A truce?" she glanced at him again, "What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"Uh… yes." Shinon replied honestly.

"Oh, so you're calling me an idiot?" Lyre hissed, ready to strike.

"For falling in love with a human in the first place." Shinon added, "Any subhuman would be that stupid to do that, right? But you know what, I'm not gonna argue. I'm just gonna have to accept you dating Gatrie for Gatrie's sake. Now you either shake my hand and call it a truce, or you break up with him. How's that for fair?"

Lyre glared at Shinon's hand again. She hated Shinon just as much as Shinon hated her. But then again she liked Gatrie's attention to her. Gatrie was one beorc who was nice enough to hang out with, without pulling her claws on him that is. So this small truce should suffice. She shook Shinon's hand in response.

"Truce." She said, and at that same moment Gatrie and Ike came into the picture.

"Hey, I see a truce happening here!" Gatrie sounded surprised, "What's going on?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Ike asked, looking suspicious.

"I was just telling Lyre that I have decided to be friends with her for Gatrie's sake." Shinon said with a smile.

Lyre looked at Shinon suspiciously, "You never mentioned 'friend'."

Shinon then whispered to her, "Do you wanna play along or not?"

Lyre immediately hushed up. But not before rolling her eyes.

The surprised Gatrie said, "Hey, that's nice to hear. See, I told you nothing can come between me, Lyre, and our love for each other." Gatrie wrapped his arm around Lyre's shoulder affectionately.

"You never mentioned any love." Shinon corrected.

Gatrie looked confused, "Really? I thought I did." He faced Lyre and the two exchanged a smile, "Come on Lyre. Let's go have that dinner."

"Will do." Lyre said licking her lips. Then her eyes turned feral all of the sudden, "And I know just the entrée _I'll_ be having."

Gatrie harked back, a bit frightened, but at the same time a bit wildly in love, "Whoa, girl. Tee-hee. Save room for dessert." He laughed nervously.

The duo took off. Ike, already suspicious of Shinon's strange behavior saw that chance to ask him, "What did you do?"

"Simple." Shinon showed Ike the hand he used to shake Lyre's paw with it. It was completely covered in oil. Ike cocked his head on one side, trying to ID that oily substance, "What's that?"

"A special formula that causes Laguz to go berserk." He said, "It's made of fine Olivi Grass with a hint of burnt Berserk Staff ashes… all squished into this special oil. By shaking Lyre's creepy subhuman paw with it, she got affected by it. And now whenever she'd stare at her _boyfriend _Gatrie, she'll see something old, something new, something yummy, something _augh_!"

"You mean…" Ike gulped, "Lyre will be tempted to tear off Gatrie limbs to limbs whenever she sees him?"

"Yep." Shinon responded, "And it's a date. And you _have_ to look at your date on a date, right? So yeah. Something like that, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He then pulled out a devious smile. Shinon then faced Ike after staring dreamily into space for like a few good seconds, "And what about you? What are you going to do about your own problem?"

"Nothing." Ike said with a smile of his own.

"Nothing?" Shinon said surprised, "Boy, you are whacked!"

"Really? Like you?"

Shinon didn't find that joke amusing. He glowered.

"Forget it Shinon. I'm not going to destroy Elincia's relationship with Hector, because you know why? I just found out that Hector is meeting someone else at this hour with Eliwood, and Elincia is all alone…"

"…"

"…well, not for long anyway. I will be there to comfort her. And all she gotta do, is to call my name."

Right on cue, it felt like another musical segment came on. Ike was singing, _I'll be there_, by Michael Jackson, and the entire time he was prancing and daydreaming being with a ghostly figure of Elincia who was quietly resting her head on his chiseled chest, Shinon was staring at him as if he was crazy.

Ike hadn't reached the final note when Mist and Mia barged in.

"Ike! Shinon! Glad you guys are here!" Mist exclaimed.

"You would not believe it!" Mia bawled, "first of all, Galen got into this Eros Spell by this new girl who happens to be living in a Tower of Love, and is holding Galen hostage, and Galen happens to be cursing all the girls in the city with his charm, like Tana and L'Arachel…"

"Lucky bastard." Shinon muttered.

"…but that's not really important! Since that's not our problem anyway!" Mist exclaimed, "The most important thing is that Elincia and Hector are both in love! And we did something about it!"

Ike looked on high alert, "Something? What something? What kind of something?"

"Well, something like setting up a fake ball that is mandatory to all royals at Castle Crimea, and then send the invite to Hector only so that Hector could end up being with Elincia by midnight…"

"WHAT?!" Ike screamed, before shaking Mist violently, "Why would you do that?!" he then glared at Mia, "WHY would you do that?!"

"Cuz they're in love?" Mia gulped.

"You better not have sent the invites!"

"Uh… we did." Mist said sarcastically.

Ike took off in haste. Mia then called out, "Hey, wait! You haven't heard the best part! They're gonna be a romantic dinner and a candlelit ballroom dancing to set the mood!"

Ike was gone. The girls looked confused. Mia felt green with envy, "man, what's his beef? He should be panicking at _me_ if he saw me hooking up with a guy! Not panicking at Elincia."

Mist and Mia then faced a grinning Shinon. They immediately sensed something was wrong, but they still couldn't hint Ike's problem.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Mist glowered at Shinon.

"Girl, I _wish_ I had something to do with this." Shinon cackled.

**

* * *

**

**FABULA AMORE 2**

_:: How to capture a Heart? ::_

**_

* * *

_**

_Through this philosophy, a way to capture heart is to focus on your inner beauty. See what the person looks like on the inside. After all, it's what's inside that counts, right… … … right?_

Hector and Eliwood were anxiously waiting for their dates at the Lycian café. Hector looked more impatient than his friend.

"Are they here yet?"

Eliwood stared at Hector, "You'll know when you see them."

"Oh, okay."

There was this awkward silence, before Hector faced Eliwood again, "Are they here yet?"

Eliwood sighed. He then saw someone coming. "Hey." He said in a hushed tone, smacking Hector by the chest to get his attention, "Look. Someone's coming."

"Could they be?"

Eliwood and Hector stood up at the sight of the two people approaching them: **Ninian and Farina (Fire Emblem)**. The girls smiled at the guys. The guys smiled at the girls. They all smiled at each other.

"Gosh, they're beautiful…" Hector breathed.

Eliwood faced Hector by surprise, "Beautiful?" he said, "_We're_ more beautiful than _they_ are!"

Hector faced Eliwood as if he was talking crazy, "What?" he said, "What are you talking about? Dude, stop being such a narcissist. They are——!"

"Old!" Eliwood disclosed, "Look again."

Hector turned to see instead of Ninian and Farina, Ninian and Farina at old age. They really weren't beautiful.

"Oh." He uttered.

"Oh, Eliwood and Hector dears." Farina said, squirming on her cane, "My, you haven't changed."

"You all look beautiful." Ninian commented. She too was squirming on her cane, "I never expected this in you."

"Oh, honey. Believe me. I never expected that in you too." Hector said, chuckling nervously.

"So, how have you hags been?" Eliwood asked, but then quickly said, "I mean girls! I mean——!"

The women giggled in respond. Quickly Hector interrupted, "Oh! Would you look at the time! Man, we really gotta go!"

"We?" Eliwood said, eyeballing Hector.

"Yeah. We. As in you and me." Hector grinded through his teeth, "Remember? We gotta meet with Elincia for that ball she's hosting."

"I thought you said you didn't care about the ball."

"And now I do! Let's go damnit!"

Hector dragged Eliwood along, leaving Ninian and Farina all alone.

"What was wrong with Hector?" the concerned Ninian asked. Farina already knew what was going on, "Isn't that obvious. They ditched us because we're not cute! Typical of them boys. Ugh. I hate that in them."

"But aren't they supposed to be old too?" Ninian asked Farina. It didn't take long for Farina to figure out magic had got something to do with this.

Eliwood and Hector were halfway down the road when Eliwood stopped Hector at his tracks, "What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with me?" Hector repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"You're ditching these girls! Don't you know that they're our old love interests?"

"Old? Eliwood have you seen them?"

"They're old! Big whoop!"

"Big whoop? You're the one who got disturbed by their appearances in the first place and called them hags!"

"I was surprised, not disturbed! _You're_ the one who is disturbed! And that was a freakin' slip of the tongue!"

"Aw forget it! We're leaving!" Hector took off in a hurry and Eliwood chased after him.

**

* * *

**

**FABULA AMORE 1**

_:: How to capture a Heart? ::_

**_

* * *

_**

_In this theory, it's just simple: steal it._

Tana, L'Arachel, Caeda, Merric, Roy, and Lilina reached the Tower of Love and were on one of the high floors of the tower facing a gorgeous scenery of lush trees and singing birds, when they heard something: a tune that was different than the birds' songs. It was serene yet had an upbeat tempo to it.

"Ooh. Is it just me or do I feel like dancing?" Lilina wondered.

"Yeah, what's with the cheesy muzak?" Roy said, "It sounds like something Galen would pull off from his sleeves. Like uh… Rock, or Hip-hop…"

"No, it's not Rock… it's not Hip hop… it's definitely not R&B _or_ Pop." Tana said, trying to recall all the music genres Galen taught her.

"It's Zouk."

"Oh, thank you." Tana told Roy. Roy looked at her funny, "I didn't say anything."

The teens all turned around to face Valentine standing right in front of them, smiling deviously. They jumped in surprise.

"Did you just answer my question?" Tana asked the vixen.

"Yes." Valentine said again, more proudly, "And like I said, it's Zouk. It's a rhythmic type of music played in tropical French islands of Martinique and Haiti, from the world where my Boo comes from. He taught me that. My Boo."

L'Arachel stepped forward to get close to Valentine, "You bitch. I can't believe you put Galen under a spell!"

"Bitch?" the teens said in unison. Where did L'Arachel get that word? …Oh, yeah…

Valentine shrugged, "So, what's it to ya? He's mine. And there's nothing you can't do about it."

"Really?" Lilina said, "Then if he's yours, then how come he's singing to that girl with the angel wings up there?"

"What?" Valentine barked. She turned around and saw Galen kneeling right in front of **Leanne** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** the Heron.

"Oh, Leanne… my sweet, sweet Leanne. For me to capture your radiant beauty, perhaps may I sing you a Galdr of love?" Galen spoke amorously to the heron.

Leanne couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her heart. She cooed. A marching band of herons and backup singing ones suddenly stepped into the spotlight and Galen started to sing a Zouk Love song in Galdr followed by all of them singing and playing in the background, all facing Leanne. Leanne listened lovingly to the tune.

"Aw… he's being romantic…" Tana cooed, "He should be that romantic with _me_!"

"And what a great dancer." Lilina cooed as well, "Boy if I had him as my boy—!" she stopped abruptly. She forgot Roy was standing there besides her!

"…yish…boyish friend who… uhh… knew something about relationship and romance, I would uh… ask him for some advice."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Nice try." Roy said, his eyes narrowed at his girlfriend.

"This guy was supposed to be singing for _me_!" Valentine started for Galen and Leanne, but L'Arachel jumped in front of Valentine, "Uh! I don't think so, girlfriend!" she pushed Valentine aggressively to the ground. The girls gasped. "He's mine. So back off!"

Valentine quickly stood up and glared at L'Arachel, "He's _mine_!"

"No, _he_ is mine!" L'Arachel argued, "What, you want a punch on the face, see how he likes you now with a damaged nose? You know, in his world, they do whacked-out nose fixin', and they don't go so well!"

"It's nose job." Merric corrected.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" L'Arachel barked at him.

"Maybe _you _need a nose fixing! How do you like that?" Valentine on cue threw a punch on L'Arachel's nose.

OOHHH! The teens exclaimed.

L'Arachel quickly stood up and rammed toward Valentine. The two girls went at it on the ground, tearing their hairs and their clothes off in wild rage.

"Oh my gosh! Should we stop this?" Merric freaked out, "They're gonna kill each other!"

"Dude, are you mad?" Roy exclaimed with a broad smile on his face, "With girl-on-girl brawls, you need a _whole_ new definition of killing! We call it—!"

Roy stopped talking when he saw Lilina glaring at him as if she was ready to kill him.

"…killing. Killing… each… other…. Yeah. We should stop this. Ahem."

The gang went to pull Valentine and L'Arachel off each other. The two girls struggled, trying to break off free from the grasps so that they can pummel each other some more. "Let go! Let go!" they kept screaming, but they couldn't pull each other off.

"Guys! GUYS! LOOK!" Tana pointed. The teens turned their attention to what she was pointing at. She was pointing at Sonia. "IT'S SONIA!"

All attention turned to Sonia who was with Galen. She gently reached a finger toward his forehead and with a simple tap he closed his eyes and fell to the ground unconscious.

GASSP!! The girls exclaimed in horror, watching two shadowy figures appearing behind Galen and carried him away, with Sonia following (not without leaving the place with a wink at Valentine)

"What's she do—! She captured him! That witch captured him!" Tana exclaimed.

"SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Valentine roared.

"_YOUR _BOYFRIEND? HE WAS MY SOUL MATE!" L'Arachel barked.

"We gotta do something! WE JUST GOTTA!" Tana whined.


	7. Ch6:: No Such Thing as a Love Doctor

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 3  
**

_:: No Such Thing as a Love Doctor ::

* * *

_

Gatrie and Lyre sat across each other at an outdoor restaurant surrounded by trees and shimmering lights. It was such a beautiful night. Beautiful for anything sweet and romantic.

Lyre was staring coldly at Gatrie. Gatrie looked extremely nervous. He looked around to see who Lyre was staring at. Apparently no one, but him. He chuckled uneasily, "This is nice." He said.

Lyre kept on staring. Her eyes were red and fierce, like a cat ready to strike.

Gatrie looked behind him and around the restaurant, tensing, "Where is that waiter?"

"We haven't ordered it yet y'know?" Lyre sounded like hissing.

Gatrie stammered, "I…I know. I'm just looking for the waiter to make our special order… are you okay?"

Lyre's eyes went wide suddenly. Gatrie moved his chair a bit, standing guard, "I… I was just asking…"

Lyre shook her head and her eyes went back to normal, "Oh… I'm sorry Gatrie. I'm just…"

Gatrie lowered his guard, "No, it's fine. Are you okay, really?"

"I'm fine." Lyre said, blinking a couple of times to clear the feral vision off her, "I don't know what is wrong with me. Anyway…" she looked up to Gatrie and smiled, "…back to business."

"Good then. We should order our dinner." Gatrie pulled out the menu list, "what would you like? They have lamb-o-wisp, that's like lamb with some veggies on the side; they have sweet potatoes surprise, I don't know what the surprise is… oh! They have pheasant with raspberry sauce! Or salmon!"

"I like salmon." Lyre licked her lips, "And I like you."

Gatrie briefly stared at Lyre. Shinon was watching them twelve feet from their table, perched on a branch among the trees leaves.

"Perfect. The formula's kicking." Shinon grinned.

"Great!" Gatrie said, "We'll order."

"Before we do, kiss me." Lyre said, her eyes back to Feral Mode. Gatrie briefly looked around to see if no one was watching.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gatrie asked her, concerned.

"Of course I'm okay! I said KISS ME you fool!" Lyre grabbed on Gatrie's shirt and leaned over to him for a kiss. But Gatrie shied away.

"Oh… ow. You're hurting me." Gatrie winced in pain of Lyre's claws dug in through his skin.

"Well, what can you do about it, meathead?" Lyre pictured Gatrie as an _actual_ meat. Her smile revealed the sharp tooth of a predator ready to strike.

"Lyre… wait! Whoa! No!"

Before Gatrie knew it, Lyre pounced and went Feral One on him; with the entire restaurant and Shinon watching. Lyre was clawing and ripping and chewing on Gatrie who was screaming for his dear life that was soon-to-be over if no one interfered.

xXx

Shinon saw Gatrie the next day, coming out of his bedroom with his shirt and pants all torn up. He looked like he saw a ghost. And that was good news for Shinon.

"Gatrie." Shinon grinned, "Sleep much?"

Gatrie was silent. But that didn't bother Shinon. He went on, "Soo, how was the date?"

"…like nothing I've ever seen before…" Gatrie mumbled, "Lyre was… she was…" he stammered, "v…v…v…violent!"

"Oh?" Shinon tried not to pull up his biggest smile yet.

"She was clawing, and ripping, and tearing me apart during dinner… I didn't even ordered yet and she was an animal."

"What do you expect? She's a Laguz."

Gatrie's frightening eyes fixated on Shinon. "She almost killed me!" he then spread out a big smile, "and I loved it!"

Shinon's mischievous grin disappeared, "Huh?"

"She was AWESOME! The clawing, the ripping, the tearing me apart thing… I gotta tell you Shinon, it was THRILLING! It was HOT!!"

"But she…" Shinon stammered, "She almost KILLED you!"

"Please!" Gatrie threw a hand in dismissal, "I love a girl who can kiss good, _and _rip a head off a body at the same time! And the best part is…" he leaned to whisper at Shinon, "…we took it to a whole new level in bed!"

Shinon almost threw up.

"Man, Shinon! I never had such passions like that in my entire life!"

Gatrie took his leave, leaving Shinon stunned. **Soren (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **approached him, "May I ask what this is all about?"

Shinon glared at Soren, "None of your business!"

___

* * *

_**FABULA AMORE 2  
**_:: __No Such Thing as a Love Doctor__ :: _

* * *

Your Highness. His Lord, Hector of Ostia, is here." said the majordomo back at Castle Crimea's Ballroom.

Elincia looked surprised, "Hector? What a surprise. I wasn't expecting him."

"You weren't?" the majordomo said, "But Your Highness wrote a special invitation in the form of a Ballroom invite to meet with his Lord here in private after the sun has set."

"In private?" Elincia looked more confused than before, "I didn't—!"

Before Elincia could finish, Hector appeared in the ballroom and all of the sudden, the lights dimmed. The majordomo raised his brow twice at the Queen, giving her the signal that her plan is working. Elincia immediately knew what was happening.

"Wh—HEY!" she yelped.

"What's going on here?" Hector asked, peering nervously across the dimmed ballroom, "Where is everybody? I thought you were hosting a ball?"

"I'm not hosting ANY balls!" Elincia snapped.

"Then… what are… oh!" Hector noticed a spotlight in the middle of the ballroom, flashing over a table for two, with a shiny rose in the middle and setup silverwares, "Wait a minute!"

Elincia noticed the setting too. Her face blushed.

"You're…!" Hector tried to speak.

"I'm not setting you up on ANYTHING!" Elincia ran to the table and tried to knock it down, but the table disappeared in a flash, only to reappear in a corner of the ballroom. Elincia went after the table, but the table kept disappearing whenever she got close to it.

"I'm—there's… there's been…!"

The table reappeared next to Hector. Hector saw a picture of him on the table, and looked up to see Elincia, surprised. Elincia turned red.

"THERE'S NOTHING… GOING ON… BETWEEN US!!!" she screamed before snatching the picture of Hector from Hector's hands.

"This whole thing was NOT planned! This whole this is a setup! I'VE BEEN SETUP! I—!" Elincia stopped talking. She slowly turned to look at Hector for a moment.

"Hey, you look cute." Elincia smiled.

Hector smiled haughtily, "Really? You like the new me?"

"Yeah…" Elincia then shook her head, snapping out of reality, "…well, cute as in nicely dressed, not cute as in I'm totally coming on to you. That is wrong. We don't have each other."

Hector scoffed, "Pssht! Yeah! We so are _wrong _for one another."

Elincia and Hector nervously giggled, unaware that Mist and Mia were watching from the ballroom balcony.

"Aww… they're laughing together." Mist cooed.

"I know." Mia said, "Our little matchmaking made in heaven is working. And nothing is gonna come across that."

Hector and Elincia looked into each other's eyes a minute after having a good laugh. Coyly, they sat down across each other at their table. They continued to stare for a minute, and just when they were about to lean in for a kiss, Ike popped out of nowhere between them, startling Elincia and Hector. Mist and Mia looked surprised also. And Ike wasn't alone: Farina was there with him too. Looking sexy, back to her youthful image from Merric's potion.

"Queen Elincia!" Ike exclaimed, "Surprised to see you here!"

"Ike!" Elincia squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Hector exclaimed, before facing Farina, "And… uhh…" he was loss with words at Farina's transformation, "Whoa… I…"

"Whoa, loss of words aren't ye, milord?" Ike grinned at Hector, "It's so shocking to see the girl that you were supposed to have lunch with, been dumped by the queen you barely know without her knowledge. What do you call that huh? Two-timing?"

"I would." Farina angrily said, crossing her arms.

Hector quickly stood up, "I… I can explain!" he stammered.

Suddenly the balcony doors swung open in a massive blow, catching everyone's attention; and Mia and Mist stormed into the ballroom. Mist turned the lights back on.

"HEY! What's the big idea Ike?!" Mia screamed.

"So you were in on this?" Hector questioned the girls.

"Uh… yeah?! Pssht." Mist said sarcastically. Mia punched her hard on the shoulder, "HEY!" Mist whined.

"The number one rule of matchmaking: do NOT reveal your identity!"

"You did all of this? Mist! Mia! How could you?" Elincia scolded the two girls.

"Yeah! How could you?" Ike scolded as well, before facing Mist, "And you too?"

"But Queen Elincia, you and Hector are meant to be! We can see it in your eyes." Mist said and immediately Elincia blushed.

"What?" Farina exclaimed before facing Hector, "Do you feel that way too?"

Hector stammered. "I… I… I… Wait a minute! No! I don't feel that way!"

GASSSP!!

Everyone held their breaths in response to Hector's words. Mist and Mia stood still, before turning their attention to Elincia who was shedding tears. Ike saw she was hurting, and Farina immediately felt pity. Hector too stood still.

"W…well… what I meant was… that I… I was going to meet…"

Hector didn't finish and Elincia left the ballroom in tears. Someone opened the door for her and it was Lucia. She saw her Majesty leaving the ballroom and looked concerned, "Your Majesty…?" She then faced the silent group, and didn't hesitate to go after the queen to see what was wrong.

Hector let out a heavy sigh of regret. He shouldn't have said that.

"Boy, did you blow a trumpet." Mia muttered.

Hector coldly glared at Mist and Mia.

"You know what—?"

"I'll handle this." Ike interrupted Hector, "You go after the Queen."

Hector then faced Farina, who gave him a nod of approval.

Ike went on disappointedly, "I guess she needs you more than me."

Mist and Mia faced Ike in surprise, "Wait, _you_ were crushing on Elincia?" Mist asked.

"Then who was Lord Hector crushing on?" Mia wondered.

"Umm… Hello?" Farina waved her hand to the girls, hoping to get their attention, _and_ their answer.

"May I help you?" dumb Mia asked Farina. Farina stood there, jaw-dropped.

"Okay, you know what?!" Ike angrily dragged the two girls out of the ballroom, "let's go!


	8. Ch7:: Save my Love

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Fabula Amore 2  
**

_:: Save my Love ::

* * *

_

Elincia watched over Crimea from the balcony, tears quietly flowing down her cheeks. Lucia approached her, concerned.

"Your Majesty? What happened out there?" Lucia asked the queen.

Elincia sighed, "I made a mistake, Lucia." She then turned to face her, "I thought Hector was my soul mate. It turns out I wasn't. He was smitten by another maiden."

"My Queen, I am so sorry." Lucia said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Before Elincia spoke, she and Lucia heard someone behind her. They turned and saw Hector. He looked nervously at the queen and her subject.

"Erm…" he hesitated, "Queen Elincia? A moment of your time?"

Elincia gave Lucia a quick dismissal nod. Lucia bowed down and took her leave. Hector and Elincia stood quietly, watching the sun setting over the country. Hector felt more nervous being around Elincia. Elincia felt some nervousness as well, but she was too sad to even notice and too sad to stare back at Hector's eyes.

"My queen, I…" Hector hesitated. He sighed, forgetting what he had to say. He tried again, but this time no words came out of his mouth. After a few seconds, he finally said it. "…I'm sorry."

Elincia slowly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry… about everything." Hector said, "I was such an idiot. I didn't know you… err… you were…"

"_Had _a crush on you?" Elincia added.

Hector chuckled nervously, "Wh-wh-whe-where did you get that idea?"

"Mia and Mist set us up, we had a good time during dinner, we almost kissed…"

"True! True." Hector said, "But… hey! Look on the bright side, at least they were wrong!"

Elincia furrowed her brow. Hector turned nervous again, "…okay, maybe not all wrong. Again, I'm sorry. Though I found you really attractive, I... don't feel like being smitten right now."

"Really?" Elincia said, "Not even smitten by that girl you were with?"

"Farina? Nah, we're just friends. And she knows it too." Hector smiled. Elincia returned the smile, "Say, how about we have ourselves a real dinner? Ike, Mia, and Mist will join us _this_ time."

Elincia laughed and the two went back inside.

_

* * *

_**FABULA AMORE 1  
**_:: Save My Love__ :: __**

* * *

**_

"You captured him?!" Limstella sounded horrified back at Sonia's Lair. She was facing Sonia, who had tied up and blindfolded Galen upside down like a bat. The teen was still unconscious, and was shirtless, wearing nothing but his pants.

"Yeah, so? What's it to ya?" Sonia shrugged.

"Did you not hear everything that I said to you about you and Galen _never_ meant to be together?"

"Oh I heard you. Loud and clear." Sonia replied, "And all I heard was 'Blah-blah! Blah-blah! Blah!' You know you need to enunciate more."

"Ugh…" came the groggy voice of Galen, catching the witch's attention.

"He's waking up." Limstella said.

"And you think I don't know that?" Sonia said, before facing Galen, "Why, hello there, sweet mountain of buff." She gently caressed Galen's chest with just the tip of her fingers. Galen let out an arousing sharp breath before looking randomly around.

"Hey! What's going on? Why am I tied upside down and blindfolded?" he then grinned, before sounding flirtatious, "Did you do this, Vixen? I know you did, my sweetie trampy chick."

Sonia was smitten, "Aww… he called me sweetie trampy……" she paused, "…HEY!" she screamed, facing her captive and offended by the remark.

"Vixen?" Galen's eyebrow rose from the blindfold suspiciously, "wait a minute! That doesn't sound like you!"

"He thinks you're Valentine." Limstella let Sonia know. Sonia barked, "I know that!"

She quickly went to her study table, grabbed a potion that was there, popped it open and swallowed it in one gulp. She cleared her throat and immediately sounded like Valentine, "Oh… of course I am Valentine." She said, "What? You don't think I am her?"

Limstella whispered to Sonia, "That's because you're not her."

"Oh course I do think you're her." Galen sounded reassuring, before recognizing some pitch change in Sonia's voice, "but why is your voice all weird?"

"Laryngitis?" Sonia quickly said.

Not far from Sonia's Lair, deep down through the cave, came the girls: L'Arachel, Tana, Valentine, and Merric who was leading the way with his Elfire book illuminating the cave.

"If I ever find that no-good-for-nothing too-goody-two-shoes scantily-dressed old crone of Sonia, fondling my man, I swear in the name of bitchiness I'm gonna kill her!" Valentine was mumbling to herself. She was grunting and hissing, she didn't notice she was ahead of the group. Merric tried to stop her, "Hey! Wait! We have to stick together y'know?"

Tana caught of glimpse of Sonia through a large gap between bricks on a brick wall that was facing her lair across. Tana signaled L'Arachel and Merric to come and see. They did.

"Hey! Wanna play a game?" Sonia asked Galen, still tied up of course, "How about we play Piñata Kiss? I toss you around and I try to kiss you? Deal?"

The girls' jaws dropped. Merric simply shook his head.

"If it's a deal then, let's seal it with a kiss." Sonia said before leaning to Galen and kissed him passionately. Limstella who was watching couldn't help but to shake her head in shame.

"That bitch!" Tana exclaimed.

L'Arachel faced Tana surprised, "Hey, cool word! Where did you learn that?"

"From Galen."

"Wow, then I guess you two are perfect for each other."

Tana gasped, as if there was hope, "Really?"

"No."

Tana was ready to get defensive, but Merric sighed frustratingly, "Would you girls quit your whining, and get Galen before Sonia and Valentine get him before you two get him?"

"Huh?" The girls looked at Merric, puzzled at what he said.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

The girls and Merric went on through the lair.

Galen was still spinning around and Sonia was still trying to plant a kiss on him without using her arms, but she kept missing at every attempt. Limstella couldn't stop watching Sonia making a fool of herself.

"Wow, talk about idiocy on so many levels." She said.

"HEY!"

Sonia and Limstella both turned around and suddenly, Valentine greeted them with a powerful Fire Beam from her fingers. Limstella took the blow and vanished into pieces. Sonia blocked the attack with an invisible barrier. The Fire Beam bounced back toward Valentine and the others. The gang dodged the Fire Beam and the Fire Beam hit a mirror then kept bouncing across wall corners, shattering objects and causing damages in the lair. The beam finally struck Sonia out cold and, still traveling, went straight toward the twirling Galen and scorched the rope off him. Galen landed hard on the ground. L'Arachel rushed out to help him.

"Galen!" L'Arachel pulled the blindfold off the teen, "Oh, Honey Bear! Are you all right?"

Galen briefly glanced around before staring back at L'Arachel, "Oh I'm fine." He then smirked, "Thanks to you."

L'Arachel looked smitten again.

"HEY!" screamed Tana. L'Arachel turned around and received a punch from the Peg Knight, knocking her down. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" Tana took over helping Galen, "I'm here for you, sweetie."

"And I'm here for _you_." Galen grinned.

Tana suddenly felt a strange energy wrapping around her and caused her to float. L'Arachel started floating too.

"HEY! What's going on?" L'Arachel and Tana screamed.

"NOBODY, I said NOBODY touches my boyfriend!" Valentine howled before hauling Tana and L'Arachel to a wall. She went toward Galen, untied his hands and rushed out of the lair with him. Galen reached his hand out toward the defeated Tana, L'Arachel and Sonia. "But… we have so much in common!" he yelled out.

Merric saw Valentine and Galen disappearing before his eyes and rushed in to help Tana and L'Arachel.

"Guys, are you all right?" Merric helped the girls out.

"Do we look like we're all right?" Tana barked, "Let's move! That girl got our guy!"

"Our guy? You mean my guy!" L'Arachel exclaimed.

Tana growled, "Oh, just shut up L'Arachel, and accept the fact that we're both in love!"

L'Arachel opened her mouth to get defensive, but then she hesitated, "…Okay. We both love him."

Tana, L'Arachel, and Merric rushed out of the Lair and went in full pursuit


	9. Endgame:: Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, and Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

~ **FIRE EMBLEM Gx** ~

**Valentine**

(Rewritten!)

* * *

**Endgame  
**

_:: Wedding Day ::

* * *

_

Okay, so here's everything that has happened so far on _FIRE EMBLEM Gx Valentine_.

The black-hearted sage Sonia created a beautiful young sultry maiden named Valentine, in an attempt to charm Galen and make him his soul mate. But that attempt failed when Valentine defied her orders and enchanted Galen to fall in love with herself for her own selfish love needs. Little did Valentine know that her spell only made Galen charming to any girl he laid eyes on. Two of such girls, Tana and L'Arachel, fell victims to that charm and begun to fight over his love, threatening their very friendship.

But it looks like the story is not over yet.

"So, Galen! Do you like our new place?" Valentine asked her possessed beau back at the Top of the Tower of Love, which was decorated with lilies and roses.

"It's beautiful." Galen replied before facing Valentine, "Just like you. And perfect for a proposal."

Valentine questionably blinked her eyes, "a proposal?" she giggled, "What do you--!"

Valentine cut herself short when she saw Galen getting down on one knee. She gasped at the sight of a beautiful crystal stone Galen was holding, the size of a pebble.

"Vixen." Galen called her by her nickname, "I may not have a ring, since I can't afford one, but if you could please, I would be honored if you and I… share history together."

Valentine gasped again, her hands fluttered by her face as if they were hand fans, "Hee…Hee… history?" she squealed.

Galen smiled.

"Oh Galen, it's beautiful!" she squealed, "Of course I will marry you!"

"You… are making me the happiest man in the universe." Galen romantically said.

"Aww, _you _make me the happiest woman in the universe!"

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"We must declare our love to the world." Galen said, and suddenly broke into song, singing _Kole Sere, _by Philippe Lavil & Jocelyne Beroard. He was singing with such passion and Valentine joined in the duet, singing with passion as well. Then the song turned upbeat and they were dancing around to the beat.

The music finally ended in fade-out mode and they closed in together.

"Oh, Galen. This is all so beautiful…" Valentine's eyes were all sparkly.

"Tomorrow, when the clock strikes noon, we will have a grand wedding!" Galen proudly announced, "And _everyone_ throughout this land shall be invited to witness the love that we share so much it'll bloom into a firm red rose."

"Oooh!" Valentine cooed, "I love that rose."

They shared another kiss and hugged this time. Valentine couldn't help but spread out that creepy evil genius smile of hers.

"_So, the whole world will know huh? Now that is more like it._"

* * *

Shinon couldn't stand another minute watching Gatrie and Lyre (in Cat Form) sharing together bits of noodles at the mercenaries' kitchen table, and calling cutesy names to each other.

"Aw, aren't you my wittle wub of fluff?" Gatrie said to Lyre, rubbing on her belly and making her purr.

"No, _you're_ my wittle wub of fluff." Lyre pounced on Gatrie's head and playfully pulled on his hair with her claws making them wild. Gatrie laughed heartily.

"Okay, seriously!" Shinon barked, "Can you HEAR yourself?!"

"Hey, Shinon! Thanks for that formula the other day." Lyre told him, "It boosted my spirit and my love for Gatrie to the _highest_ level!"

Shinon spit out the juice he was drinking.

Ike, Mist, and Mia entered the scene. "Hey, what's up?" Ike asked.

Gatrie shrugged, "Nothing much." He faced the girls, "I heard about your failed matchmaking deal with Queen Elincia and Lord Hector."

Mia and Mist groaned.

"Don't remind us!" Mist muttered, sounding annoyed.

"It was a disaster!" Mia sat on the table. She glanced back at Lyre and Gatrie, "At least some matchmaking worked. Look at you two."

Shinon's jaws dropped, "YOU set them up?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't set them up!" Mia protested, "I only introduced them."

"But still!"

Ike looked around, "Hey guys. Have you seen Galen anywhere? He hasn't come back since he finished building up that bridge."

There was a collective headshake. "We haven't seen that dragon runt anywhere." Shinon said.

"It's like he vanished." Gatrie said, "Wonder where he is."

"Last time we've heard, he was with some lady by the name of Valentine, ready to get betrothed." Mist said.

"WHAT?!" sounded the scream of both Tana and L'Arachel inside the Mercenaries' Fort. All heads turned to face the two maidens.

"Galen's getting betrothed?!" Tana barked.

"Where did you hear that?" L'Arachel demanded.

"From this letter." Mist said, waving her wedding invitation. L'Arachel snatched the letter, and then Tana snatched the letter from her.

"HEY, I was reading it!" L'Arachel snatched the letter back.

"Well, I wanna read it!" Tana snatched the letter back again. The two girls went after the letter. Shinon finished by snatching the letter from both crazed girls, before they had the chance to tear it up.

"_I'll _read the letter." He said before reading.

"_You are cordially invited to witness the unity of Baron Dragon Galen Sage and Lady of Love Valentine under the guidance of the Goddess Ashera at the Mainal Cathedral of The Holy Begnion Empire. Come celebrate their wedding day with foods and laughter. Anyone opposing this wedding shall be executed. That includes Tana, L'Arachel, and Sonia._"

"What? We're not invited?!" Tana screamed.

"Huh, yeah?" L'Arachel responded sarcastically, "What do you think? We've been going after Galen and Valentine for a long while now!"

L'Arachel suddenly glowed. An idea—a great idea—was forming inside her head. She faced her friends, "The letter states anyone opposing this wedding to be executed, including us, right? Which means, we're not invited, right? Too bad it didn't mention anyone being _part _of the wedding!"

That caught everyone's attention, especially Tana, "What's on your mind?"

L'Arachel grinned.

**xXx**

"And welcome all, to the greatest multicultural Wedding Day of the Century live at the Begnion Mainal Cathedral!" Dozla was announcing as the Mainal Cathedral wedding chapel door was seen crowded with people. Rennac was co-hosting next to him.

"As you can see behind us, we are getting crowded with people from all over as this wedding marks the first ever unity between the hunky dragon boy from an unknown land Galen Sage and his fiancée the sexy crimson-haired priestess Valentine!"

"That's right Rennac! Now no one knows where Valentine comes from, but it looks like she so happens to be Galen's love of his life!"

"And we're gonna be seeing happily ever after!" Rennac then mumbled to himself, "Like we care…"

Tana and L'Arachel were inside a secluded room, dressed up on their wedding gowns. Tana glared back at L'Arachel.

"You want us to crash the wedding?" Tana muttered.

"We're not crashing the wedding. We're taking part of it. We are the stars of the show." L'Arachel said.

"That's so wrong on so many levels!" Tana barked, "What are you out of your mind?!"

"Do you wanna marry Galen or not?"

"Well, of course I wanna marry Galen, but—!"

"Then quit your whining and smile! We are crashing that wedding!"

"I thought we weren't crashing the wedding!"

"Not without me you ain't." Tana and L'Arachel looked around. They then faced each other again.

"Did you say something?" L'Arachel asked.

"Did you see my lips move? No!" Tana said sarcastically.

A puff of shadow-colored smoke exploded behind Tana and L'Arachel, revealing Sonia. She too was in her wedding gown.

"No, _I_ said something, you desperate housegirls!" Sonia insulted, "If you wanna get Galen, today ain't gonna be your day. _I'm_ getting Galen!"

L'Arachel crossed her arms, "Well if it isn't Poison Ivy herself: Sonia."

"You know, it's your fault that Galen is like that!" Tana accused.

Sonia threw a dismissal hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Blame it on the witch for all I care. Right now we're working together. Then after that, we'll go back to hating each other."

"How are we gonna work together, when we both know we want the same thing? The same guy?" Tana tried to make sense of all of this, "You know what? I can't do this. If this feud is gonna get in the way of our friendship…" she stopped to face Sonia and clarified, "…_my_ friendship with L'Arachel…"

Sonia rolled her eyes, but Tana went on, "…then I rather _not_ marry Galen! Besides I never found him that attractive anyway."

With these words Tana walked out of the room, and crossed path with Galen. Both Galen and Tana exchanged glances.

"Hey, were you deliberately hiding behind that chamber so that you'll bump into me, catching you on your _wedding _dress?" Galen asked, smiling cockily at her like he had some feral ideas in mind.

Tana blushed. Without saying a word, she quickly head back to the room and slammed the door shut. Sonia and L'Arachel looked back at her with provoked looks on their faces.

"You were saying?" Sonia asked.

"Aw, who am I kiddin'? I'm MARRYIN' HIM TODAY!"

"Wait a second! He saw you on your wedding dress!" L'Arachel barked, "That's bad luck! You can't marry him!"

"Honey, have you _seen_ his face?" Tana asked, "He WANTS ME! Through thick and thin! Seven broken mirrors and black cats!! We'll be together FOREVA!!!"

"Oh, hell no!" Sonia screamed, "WE ARE MEANT TO BE!"

"Meant to be in Hell!" L'Arachel barked.

The girls were arguing, unaware that Mia, Mist, and Merric were spying on them, piggybacked from an outside window. Mist was piggybacked on Mia, and Mia was piggybacked on Merric and Merric was holding on to the two girls, his skinny legs quivering like they were twigs ready to break any second.

"Can you girls get off-a me?" Merric whined, "My feet are throbbing!"

"We gotta do something about it." Mist said, "As fellow matchmakers…"

"You mean _failed_ matchmakers." Mia corrected.

"Okay, let's not dwell in the past now! As _fellow _matchmakers," Mist corrected again, "We gotta find a true love for Galen!"

"You girls do realize that Galen is under a spell, right?" Merric reminded, "So if I were you, I would look for a cure _and _get him a true love afterward."

"You're right!" Mia said, "Hey, look at that? I was thinking _exactly_ the same thing that you were thinking! Great minds think alike!"

"Really?" Merric said, grunting in pain, "Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

"What are you thinking?" Both Mist and Mia asked him, clueless.

"GET OFF!!"

**xXx**

Mist, Mia, and Merric met with Empress Sanaki who was getting prepared to wed both Galen and Valentine, unaware of what was really going down between the couple (and a few others). After hearing the full story, the rulers looked shocked.

"You're serious?" Sanaki said, "He's under a spell?"

The girls nodded.

**Sanaki (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn), **Empress of Begnion, and the one who will ordain the wedding sighed before locking eyes with her sister **Micaiah** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, Queen of Daein. Micaiah shook her head, and Sanaki sighed again.

"I guess we have no choice." Sanaki said.

"No choice?" Mist and Mia questioned.

"No choice but to leave Galen a slave to an unwanted love for the rest of his life." Mist exclaimed.

"Being chased by women he would never call his own?" Mia said.

"I'm not saying that there's no hope for him." Sanaki said, "I'm saying that we have no choice but to do the unthinkable."

Mist and Mia exchanged looks before facing the empress again, "What unthinkable?" Mia sounded curious and worried.

Micaiah stepped in to speak, "Have you ever seen a Dragon's Fury from the Bowel of Envy and Hate?"

"What do you…?" Mist hesitated, "Wait, you mean seeing Galen jealous?"

Mia scoffed, "That's not possible! He's a dragon! Dragons don't get these human feelings!"

"Don't jump to conclusions now!" Micaiah sounded offended, "Any creatures can be jealous. And yes, I'm talking about seeing Galen showing jealousy before."

My sister and I can guarantee you," Sanaki began, "that if you girls can make Galen jealous… so jealous, madly jealous, _violently_ jealous enough to turn him into an apocalyptic terror of unconditional rage and folly belonging to a convicted 1st class assassin, then surely you can break the Eros Spell off him."

"How are we going to do that?" Mist asked.

**xXx**

"This is so not how I imagined my wedding day to be like." Ike muttered, as he, along with Shinon, Merric, and Hector was all dressed up as wedding grooms.

"Guys, this is a fake wedding." Mist reminded them, "We are doing this for Galen's sake, okay?"

"So if I were you, I would shut up!" Mia said.

"That plan had better work." Shinon complained, "Cuz if it doesn't, I swear—!"

Orchestral music sounded inside the Cathedral's Audience Chamber, marking the start of the wedding ceremony.

Everyone from the Fire Emblem world began settling to their seats, and new arrivals went to find theirs. Shinon, Ike, Merric, and Hector watched from the inside balcony of the Cathedral, the best men and the bridesmaids entering the aisle just as the symphony orchestra of Begnion began to play an orchestral piece of _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring._

The best men: Eliwood, **Tibarn and Reyson** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, Roy, and **Marth** **(Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)** were first to enter, escorting the bridesmaids Ninian, Elincia, Leanne, Lilina, and Caeda to the podium, where Empress Sanaki and **Sephiran** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** were waiting.

"Thank you for this lovely escort Eliwood." Ninian said to her beau, "To be honest, I was afraid that you would reject me because of how I look?"

"Ninian, just because you're old, doesn't mean that I'm not old too." Eliwood said before confessing, "_I_ was afraid that you would reject me because of my look, so Hector and I had to drink a youth potion to look like this."

"Ohh…" Ninian finally understood, "so that's why you look handsome… I mean, younger!"

Eliwood smiled, "Relax, I can be called handsome and ugly. Don't beat yourself down."

"One thing I don't understand in all of this." Tibarn was speaking to Elincia, Leanne, andReyson. He carried that surprised look on his face, "Since when does a Beorc knows Galdr?"

Leanne simply shrugged.

"Galdr is an ancient language." Reyson said, "Perhaps, Galen is as ancient as we thought."

"Like Soan and Dragon King Deghinsea." Elincia said, "Wait, so where did you hear that Galen speaks Galdr?"

"He… sings me." Leanne said to Elincia.

Tibarn chuckled, "I think she meant Galen sung in Galdr to her."

"Wait. Why would Galen sings a love song to another woman?" Marth joined the conversation.

"He's under a spell." Lilina joined the conversation as well, catching lots of attention, "He's not really marrying just one girl…"

"Lilina!" Roy tried to stop her.

"…he's marrying four." Lilina then faced Roy, "We had to tell them somehow."

"Four!" Eliwood exclaimed, "Then who are the other three he's marrying?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, more bridesmaids started showing up, like **Eirika**, **Vanessa**, **Syrene**, **Natasha**, **Marika** **and Amelia (Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones)**, and **Ursula** **(Fire Emblem), **who was invited at the last minute. The girls all stopped.

"Wait. Is this Tana's wedding?" Eirika didn't recognize the first set of bridesmaids at the altar.

"I dunno." Marika replied, "I was told that this is L'Arachel's wedding."

"That's neither of your gals' wedding. This is Sonia's wedding!" Ursula corrected.

"Wait. This is Valentine's wedding right?" Sephiran who was at the altar asked Sanaki.

"You want the answer?" Sanaki taunted.

The new bridesmaids approached the bridesmaids at the altar and the girls lock eyes menacingly.

"Okay girls! Show's not over yet! So keep the boxing gloves off now!" a nervous Tibarn chuckled.

The congregation all started asking questions, like did the bride had lots of friends or was there something wrong.

Sephiran whispered to Sanaki, "Empress. What's going on?"

Sanaki raised her arms up, completely ignoring Sephiran, "Make way for the groom everyone!"

The congregation turned to Galen, escorted by **Naesala** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**.

"Hey, thanks for volunteering to escort me down the altar." Galen told Naesala, "I really appreciate it."

"I'm not volunteering, boy. I was forced to. By a Mad Hawk King." Naesala said, "And tell me, boy. Who is this girl that you're marrying?"

Galen didn't answer Naesala until he was at the altar, "It's _four_ girls."

Everyone who was at the altar heard that and their eyes popped out.

"Four girls?!!" Naesala barked and the congregation got into a commotion upon hearing this.

Then right on cue, the symphonic orchestra began to play '_Here Comes the Bride_' and the congregation knew what they were doing. They stood up, and they turned to face the door swinging open, allowing the bride to walk down the aisle. Valentine stood at the end of the aisle in her ravishing wedding dress. She looked like a princess. Both she and Galen smiled at each other.

"Four girls?!" Sephiran whispered to Sanaki again.

"Make way for the brides please!" Sanaki raised her arms up in splendor again, ignoring Sephiran.

Valentine's smile suddenly faded at the sound of 'brides' as she stopped walking, "What?"

"Hello, Valentine."

Valentine heard a woman's voice and she froze. She slowly turned her head, and her eyes fixated on Sonia, standing on her left side. She then looked to her right and saw Tana and L'Arachel.

"This just in! Tonight marks a Quad Bridal Wedding Reception!" Dozla announced just as the four brides were locking eyes!

"For the first time in 800 years, it's one man, and four women!!" Rennac said, "Are we gonna see happily ever after? It's ever lady for themselves!! HAAHA! Get it?"

Dozla glared at Rennac and shook his head. Rennac stopped smiling. "Not cool, Rennac. Not cool."

L'Arachel, Tana, Sonia, and Valentine, all ravished in their wedding dresses and waiting to be escorted down the aisle, glowered dark looks at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Valentine hissed at the girls.

"We're gonna ruin your wedding. What do you expect? Walking you down the aisle and giving you away? We ain't your father y'know?!" Sonia said.

"No, but you created her." Tana told Sonia.

"So technically, you're her mother." L'Arachel told Sonia.

Tana cringed, "Ew! You mean we're gonna marry a guy who is gonna marry a girl _AND _her mother? That is sick and perverted! I'm outta here!"

Tana was ready to leave when she saw Galen again. The girls followed her gaze to a smiling Galen, as cute as ever in his wedding tux.

Galen then faced the girls from the altar and winked at them. The urgently crazy-in-love girls began gasping for air.

"Aw, who am I kidding? We can put all of this behind, IF I marry him!" Tana barked and started fast-walking down the aisle.

"Oh no you won't!" L'Arachel barked next, "I won't let you!"

"HEY! Stay away from my fiancé!" Valentine barked, joining the girls.

"You girls better not ruin my Wedding Day!" Sonia hissed and chased after the three girls. The entire church went wild as the four girls raced down the aisle, knocking everyone down their paths including their bridesmaids and best men, straight toward Galen. The girls stopped right in front of him and started flirting and flicking their hair, and exchanging collectives "Hi" in sweet innocent tones.

"You know, I can only marry just one." Sephiran reminded Sanaki. The empress once again didn't listen.

"Who's ready to give away these brides?" Sanaki took a quick peek and then blurted, "Anyone? Oh, wait! No one!"

"Empress…" Sephiran harshly whispered.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and these four lovely women in Holy Matrimony." Sanaki began with the ceremony, "Anyone opposed to this Quad Wedding, speak now or forever _hold_ your peace."

Sanaki said the "hold" part as if she was expecting a response. Sephiran immediately responded, "I do!"

"Sephiran, the 'I do' don't come until later." Sanaki said.

"No!" Sephiran stepped in, "I maybe the co-arch bishop, but _I'm_ opposed to this wedding! Marriage is about unity between a man and a woman. Not a man and his multiple mistresses! Seriously, where did you hear such marriage existed huh?"

The congregation exchanged a few murmur of agreement, but that didn't stop Sephiran to argue some more. "If anyone don't wanna be opposed to this marriage, then at least let the co-arch-bishop be opposed to it. Anyone?"

"We do!"

All heads turned to the door where they saw Mia and Mist up front, escorting Hector, Shinon, Ike and Merric in their wedding tuxes. Galen's face suddenly turned wary as the boys were approaching the brides. Shinon grabbed onto L'Arachel's hand, Merric took on Tana's, Hector had Sonia's, and Ike held onto Valentine's.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Valentine felt threatened.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Galen approached, also feeling threatened with the competing guys.

"What's going on my love, is this our wedding day together." Ike told Valentine.

"Ew, no!" Valentine squealed.

Ike easily let go of her hand, "Yeah, that's exactly how I felt holding you. Ugh."

"Hey, I was about to get married!" Tana exclaimed to Merric.

"And I'm about to save your butt." Merric whispered to her, before blurting out, "Oh dear lord! Why are you being so unfaithful to me, my girlfriend for six-years-straight?"

"Girlfriend?" Galen frowned before facing Tana threateningly, "You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"I…I …I…" Tana stammered.

"Don't even think about saying ew to me or making a face when I call you girlfriend or I'll pierce you like a done pork on Roast-Giving Day." Shinon threatened L'Arachel.

L'Arachel said nothing, creepily staring back at Shinon.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Galen was turning red, "I demand answers!"

"I'll tell you what's going on? We're getting married!" Sonia immediately told Galen, "Just you and me!"

"You mean you and…" Hector hesitated a bit before blurting out, "…_me._"

"Shut up pig-face!" Sonia shoved Hector asides, before facing the entire congregation, "People of the World! I'm marrying Galen Sage! Not this guy! And you should all know that! So anyone opposed to this wedding, shall be burn to crisp!"

Sonia started floating up high to the congregation's amazement, and Sonia twirled to aim her finger at the brides and the fake grooms and everyone at the altar. The congregation panicked.

Sonia suddenly felt a kick from up high, and went flying to a wall. Everyone oohed at what just happened and at the sight of a floating Galen, whose body was literally red and full of scorching heat. Sonia quickly got out of the wall debris and looked hurt: both physically and heart-broken.

"You…" he growled

"G…Galen! Honey! Why?" she demanded.

"You cheated on me, how could you?" Galen growled, before pointing at the other girls who were secretly smiling at Sonia's pain, "And you three too! You played me for some other guys?!"

"Hey, you're the one who played us like cheapskates!" Tana barked, "You had your charm all over us!"

"I can't help it to love all of you!"

Tana gasped, "You love me? He said he loves me."

"He loves _all _of us." L'Arachel corrected.

"That's it! The wedding's off!" Galen barked, "Now it's time for obliteration!"

He stretched a pose and Dragon wings sprouted out of his back. His wings quickly wrapped around him and in a split second, released their bound on him to reveal something other than Galen: A Divine Dragon with scales whiter than diamond and looked heavily detailed to look like a dragon wearing a massive royal coat similar to Ashnard's. The tattoo that was on his arm was instead on his forehead, and it was shining gold!

The whole congregation freaked out at the appearance of this colossal white beast who casted a huge shadow on them.

"I hate cheaters!" the Dragon roared at the girls, "And you know what I do to those who cheat and swindle?"

The girls shook their heads.

"I BLAST THEM ALL!"

The Dragon charged a powerful beam and shot it straight to the altar, shattering everything in its path. Everyone started running out for their lives and screaming.

"Galen, honey! Please!" Valentine went in front of the dragon before he even had the chance to unleash another blast beam. "This isn't you! Let's talk about this!"

"Not ANYMORE!!!" The dragon shot another beam again straight at Valentine, and everyone who were near her quickly spread out. The beam nailed Valentine to crisp. Valentine was no more.

The dragon then faced Sonia. Sonia immediately took off running. The dragon then finally faced Tana and L'Arachel and his gaze turned eviler by the minute as he started charging on his beam.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Tana and L'Arachel were screaming while hugging.

"I think we've gone too far…" Sanaki muttered.

"You think?" Sephiran exclaimed.

The dragon was right about to release his beam when something jolted his head like a conscience. The same thing happened to L'Arachel and Tana. The dragon suddenly morphed back to Galen and the boy fell back to the ground, but the girls didn't faint at all. Everyone rushed to his aid.

"Galen. You're all right?" Hector asked as the teen was waking up, blinking away the blurry vision and mumbling as he tried to clearly respond.

"You better be okay, cuz I have a Laguz Bow, and I'm not afraid to use it against your wings." Shinon threatened.

"Wh…what happened? Where am I?" Galen wondered.

"Is the wedding off? It better be! Cuz I'm sick of all of that drama." Sephiran confessed.

"Wedding?" Galen blinked, "I fainted at a wedding? Aw, man! What happened? Who's getting married?"

"Uh… you?" Hector told him, before pointing at the girls, "Plus these two…"

Galen faced Tana and L'Arachel who nervously waved 'Hi' and grinned.

"…and so much more." Ike said, "And I thought I had problems."

**xXx**

Galen was reclining under a tree shade when he heard someone calling in a sing-song manner.

"Galen…"

He recognized that voice. He woke up from his nap and saw her.

"Surprised to see me?" it was L'Arachel.

"Kinda." Galen genuinely responded. "What are you…?"

He stopped talking, noticing that he was shirtless in front of a girl. Let alone a foreign princess. How rude! He quickly grabbed on his black A&F tee shirt that was hanging on a tree branch and quickly slipped them on.

"Sorry, my bad." He smiled nervously, "I had to cool off from all of that hard wo—!" he stopped talking again, taking notice of the bridge that he thought he had repaired. But it was still broken. "Wait. I never finished this?"

"You're almost done it looks like." L'Arachel pointed out, "Why?"

"But today is Saturday, right?" Galen recalled the day of the Wedding.

"No, today is Wednesday." L'Arachel looked concerned, "Are you all right?"

Galen chuckled, "Wow! You…" he stopped to laugh again, and L'Arachel still looked lost.

"So all of that was a dream?!" he laughed again, "Aw man!"

L'Arachel cocked her head on one side, "Okay, You lost me. What dream?"

Galen shook his head in disbelief of this sudden twist of event, "girl, you won't believe it when I tell you." He cleared his throat and began, "You and Tana…"

L'Arachel nodded, patiently waiting for the big reveal.

"…were fighting over me."

L'Arachel looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that ridiculous!" Galen kept on laughing and L'Arachel joined in.

"Yeah, totally!" L'Arachel guffawed.

"And what's even worse, I was gonna marry the both of you AND two witches!"

"TWO witches?!"

"Yeah! Sonia and some redhead girl called Valentine, whom I called her Vixen!"

"Why would you call her Vixen?!"

"I DUNNO!!"

L'Arachel and Galen continued to laugh. At that same moment, Tana came in, curious at this amusement between the friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, speak of the devil! It's Tana!" L'Arachel guffawed and Galen couldn't stop bawling and tearing up.

"Hey, my presence is not funny!" Tana felt offended.

"Girl, don't be. We're talking about that dream I had." Galen said, wiping the tears off his eyes, "You, and L'Arachel… were gonna marry me!"

"With Sonia and another witch!!" L'Arachel guffawed.

"On the same day at the same time!" Galen added, and Tana joined in the laughter. "Really? HAA! HA! HA!"

"Anyway girls." Galen grabbed on his blue shirt that he usually wore underneath his black tee and started back to the bridge, "I hope we can still be friends, cuz I would hate for that to happen to you: fighting over a guy like me and almost ruining your friendship. But hey! Let's be honest…" he pointed at himself, "I'm hot! Aren't I?"

The girls laughed along, "Yeah… you definitely are!" L'Arachel chuckled.

"Sizzling!" Tana added.

"A'ight, girls! Take it easy!" Galen waved goodbye to them before heading back to the bridge.

"Same here!" the girls gave him the same goodbye, still laughing. Galen was finally far away from them and their laughing matter suddenly changed as if they didn't find it amusing at all, but disturbing.

L'Arachel and Tana both lock eyes on each other before L'Arachel waved up a piece of Valentine's hair! It looked burnt! As if it got caught by an explosion.

"Let's never speak of this again." She said, Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's." Tana agreed.

* * *

_"Whenever sweet brings in sexy, love brings in luck."_

_"It's Love and Luck!" ~Unknown quote_

**F-I-N**


End file.
